I Know You Gay
by G.1.A
Summary: Gay itu adalah takdir. Tetapi menjadi seorang gay adalah sebuah pilihan. Apa yang akan Jaejoong lakukan saat seorang terdekatnya mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya. "Aku akan merebut Kim Jaejoong darimu, setelah itu aku akan menghancurkannya-"Kalian cari ganti orang untuk bagian ini. Kim Jaejoong kau "Dan aku juga mengetahui satu hal. I Know you still a GAY. YunJae/BL/romance.
1. Chapter 1

**I KNOW YOU GAY**

**Pairing**

**YUNJAE**

**Genre:** Romantic/Hurt

**Storyline:** ©giaoneesan

**Rating:** PG-17+

**Lenght**: -

**Warning** :: DLDR, Typo, EYD, no BASH yes FLAME, read, enjoy n Taked.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tau kau Gay, jadi terimalah aku menjadi kekasihmu Jaejoong~ah!" pemuda berwajah manis itu menggigit bibirnya mendengar ucapan yang cukup frontal terlontar dari bibir hati dihadapannya. Baiklah, tanpa harus bertanya dua kalipun, Jaejoong sangat tau dirinya sendiri dengan baik dan dia tidak akan berbohong untuk mengatakan bahwa dirinya bukanlah seorang Gay.

Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat, berharap bahwa apapun yang dirasakannya dan dipikirkanya semua adalah mimpi termasuk kelainan seksualnya yang telah menyimpang. Dia tidak pernah ingin atau menjadi seperti ini. Bahkan kalau saat kelahirannya dulu dia diberi sebuah pilihan, maka dia tidak akan pernah mau memilih untuk menjadi seorang Gay.

Laki-laki tampan dihadapannya mulai terlihat gusar, tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, diraihkan pergelangan tangan putih yang terbalut kardigan berwarna abu-abu gelap itu dan disentuhkannya pada titik yang selalu berdetak bagai momentum dalam tubuh pria itu.

Jaejoong menggeleng dan menutup kedua matanya, rasanya sesak sekaligus bahagia. Detakan hati itu menjalar hingga menyentuh dalam indra perasanya. Dia sangat tau bahwa namja ini begitu menyukainya, namun tidak bisakah perasaan itu ditimbun saja? Demi Tuhan, mengakui bahwa seseorang itu berbeda dari yang lain dan memiliki kelainan yang menyimpang, itu sama halnya dengan bunuh diri. Seperti menceburkan dirimu sendiri kedalam kobaran api, sehingga tubuhmu akan hangus dan menjadi abu. Sanggupkah Jaejoong jika harus menghadapi semua itu? sanggupkah ia dalam menghadapi berbagai penolakan yang nantinya pasti akan menyakiti perasaanya.

Jaejoong seorang laki-laki, tapi dia juga memiliki sifat dan titik sensitif. Jika titik itu tersentuh dengan duri, maka rasa sakit juga yang akan menderanya. Disaat seperti itu, apakah pria yang mengaku mencintainya itu mampu melindunginya? Disaat hatinya terluka karena gunjingan orang, apakah pria itu mampu menenangkannya? Sekali lagi Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap sepasang obsidian dihadapannya.

"Maaf ..." segelintir kata yang terucap dari bibir cherry Jaejoong cukup mampu membuat sosok pria itu tertohok.

"Aku membutuhkan hatimu, bukan permintaan maaf."

"Aku tid .."

Grep

Pelukan hangat ini, Jaejoong akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri kalau sampai terkubur dan mencandukan pelukan ini. Tidak bisa, jika dia tetap seperti ini maka selamanya dia akan tersekap dalam jalan salah yang dipenuhi kenistaan. "Lepaskan aku Yun, kumohon." Entah kenapa ada rasa kehilangan yang mendalam saat pelukan itu terlepas. Padahal Jaejoong sendiri yang memintanya.

"Jae... jadilah kekasihku."

Jaejoong menatap dalam iris musang yang penuh harapan itu. Tidak, dia tidak boleh tenggelam lagi dalam sorotan itu. Ini akan membuat dirinya semakin sakit. Bukan hanya dirinya, tetapi juga sosok yang sangat menyukainya ini.

"Mianhe, Yunho~ya. Lupakanlah aku, anggaplah kau tidak pernah bertemu denganku, buanglah rasa cinta yang seharusnya tidak kau rasakan. Selamat tinggal."

Laki-laki bernama Yunho itu tercenung. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan saat seseorang yang begitu kau cintai memintamu untuk melupakanya dan seolah-olah tidak mengenalnya?

"Jae ..."

Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya sekali lagi dan mengabaikan panggilan itu. Entah dia akan menyesal atau tidak nantinya, mungkin inilah yang terbaik. Pria dengan wajah menawan itu berlalu, meningglkan sosok pria lain dengan hati yang tergores dan kepedihan, serta ketidakjelasan.

**.**

**I Know You Gay**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

Bruuk

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Gwenchan ... ak .."

Deg

Gadis itu menelan salivanya, jantungnya serasa berdesir hangat. Ada perasaan lembut dan keterpesonaan yang mendalam saat sepasang turquose miliknya menatap wajah dihadapannya. Pria ini, benar-benar menarik seluruh perhatiannya, terlebih saat pandangan mereka sama-sama beradu.

"Apa kau terluka?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"Heeh? A-anieyo, aku baik-baik saja." Astaga bahkan senyuman itu berhasil membuat degub jantung sang gadis berdetak menggila. Perasaan apa ini? Sungguh baru kali ini hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang diluar nalarnya. "Syukurlah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Pria itu menunduk dan berjalan pergi.

"Chogyo... " gadis itu tersenyum dan sedikit berlari menghampiri namja yang baru saja menabraknya.

"Nde?"

Gadis itu menggengam erat tangannya dan menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan kegugupannya. Tidak peduli salah atau tidak, ini adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar baru dirasakannya selama bertahun-tahun. Kesempatan seperti tidak boleh dilewatkannya bukan?

"Apakah kau tidak ingin mentraktirku sebagai ucapan permintaan maafmu? Paling tidak secangkir teh?" namja itu mengerutkan kening, namun dalam sekejap lekukan senyum tercetak disudut bibirnya.

"Tentu saja." Tidak terlukiskan, sungguh rasanya ada ratusan bintang yang berkelip disekelilingnya, seperti jutaan bunga runtuh diatas kepalanya dan seperti perasaan bahagia yang membuncah sedang mengerubuninya. Itulah yang dirasakan gadis itu.

"Gomawo"

.

.

.

"Jaejoong ssi, jadi kau bekerja di pabrik Ju Ahn?" pria bersurai almond itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Waeyo? Apa kau tau tempat itu?" gadis itu menunduk, ada rasa bersalah yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya sekarang. Nama tempat itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sangat berpengaruh dalam hidupnya. Seorang namja lain yang tengah mengikat hubungan dengannya. Namja yang sama sekali tidak mampu membuat hatinya berdebar seperti sekarang. Namja yang dingin dan selalu mengesampingkannya. Gadis itu menggeleng dan kembali menatap laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Eopseo, kau bekerja dibagian apa? Aku pernah mendengar tentang tempat itu tapi tidak tau apapun."

"Aku menjadi operator produksi disana, Ju Ahn membuat handset. Kau tau kan?" gadis itu mengangguk bersemangat.

"Orang yang bekerja disana sangat galak-galak. Bahkan tidak jarang aku mendapat bentakan dari mereka. Tapi pekerjaanaku cukup ringan dan menyenangkan. Hanya melakukan beberapa tes pada handset sebelum dikirim kebagian lain." Jelas pemuda itu sambil tertawa. Perasaan terpukau menyentuh indra turquose yang tengah memperhatikan obyek didepannya.

"Jinjja? Kau mengerjakan apa?"

"Aku bagian _tester _produck. Belum sepenuhnya menjadi barang siap pakai. Hanya tahap awal. Nanti malam aku masuk." Gadis itu tercenung heran. "Malam?"

"Sift malam. Ada tiga sift di tempat itu dan setiap minggu ada pergantian sift dan minggu ini aku mendapat sift malam." Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti.

Waktu berjalan begitu indah, saat perbincangan itu mengalun dengan sendirinya dan selingan tawa seolah membuat semuanya menjadi semakin berkesan. Gadis itu baru akan kembali meraih topik perbincangan, namun getar ponsel miliknya bergema. Setelah menerima pesan dalam ponselnya, aura kesedihan menguar dari wajah cantik itu.

"Jaejoong ssi, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Boleh aku meminta nomor ponselmu?" pria berkulit pucat itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ini kartu namaku, kalau kau sempat jangan lupa menghubungiku nde."

Jaejoong mengangguk sembari menerima sebuah kartu nama dari gadis berambut panjang itu. Gadis itu tampak bingung sejenak sebelum menarik sebuah tissue dari atas meja, kemudian berlari menuju meja kasir.

Ditulisnya nama namja yang baru saja dikenalnya itu dalam tissue. "Barapa nomor ponselmu?" Jaejoong mengulum senyum dan mengambil pena dari tangan gadis itu, menulliskan nomor ponselnya juga alamat tempatnya tinggal. " Jja, sudah selesai. Hati-hati di jalan." Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa, Jaejoong ssi."

Jaejoong menatap kepergian gadis ceria itu dan mata doenya menatap kartu nama ditanganya lagi.

"Park Hwan Hwi."

.

.

.

Semilir angin yang berhembus menerpa wajah tegas itu seakan membiaskan sesuatu yang begitu menyesakkan dalam hatinya. Pria yang memiliki gestur manly dengan pandangan mata tajam dan bibir berbentuk unik dengan tanda lahir diatasnya itu menghirup kembali udara kota yang ditinggalkannya tiga tahun yang lalu. Tempat yang memberikan kenangan buruk dalam ingatannya. Tentang seseorang yang dicintainya, seseorang yang sampai saat ini masih mengisi relung hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Oppa!" panggilan itu meraih perhatianya. Namja itu berbalik dan menatap sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan wajah datar.

"Kau terlambat Hwi~ya. Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau membuang waktu." Gadis itu sudah menunduk dan menahan sesuatu yang sepertinya akan keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Mianhe, aku terkena macet saat diperjalanan. Oppa, aku ke toilet sebentar." Baru tiga langkah gadis itu berjalan, bibir hati itu sukses menghentikannya kembali. "Bilang saja kalau kau keberatan datang menemuiku. Kau masih ingat bukan, Jung Yunho tidak pernah memaksakan pada sesuatu yang tidak menarik perhatiannya." Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya setitik air yang ditahannya akhirnya terjatuh dari kelopak matanya. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun gadis itu berlari menghambur keluar dari ruangan yang menyesakkan hatinya.

Yunho berjalan menghampiri meja dan duduk meraih cangkir teh. Iris musangnya beredar mengelilingi kebun mawar yang membentang dihadapannya. Yunho baru saja akan beranjak namun sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah lipatan tissue? Dipungutnya benda itu dari lantai mansion miliknya.

Deg

Yunho menelan salivanya, sesuatu yang baru saja ditemukannya menggores kembali memory yang masih tersimpan dalam hatinya. Nama ini, sebuah nama yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya. Sudah tiga tahun lebih saat sosok itu pergi meninggalkannya. Sejak itu pula Yunho sama sekali tidak mengetahui bagaimana dan seperti apa orang yang sempat merebut hatinya itu sekarang.

Yunho menatap kembali tissue itu dan meraih ponsel dalam saku jeansnya. Dengan hati yang berdebar serta perasaan yang tidak menentu, disentuhnya layar touchscreen ponselnya, memasukkan nomor dan mendial nomor yang tertera dalam tissue.

"Yeobseo.." Yunho hampir saja melompat dan berterikak saat gendang telinganya kembali tersapa oleh suara yang begitu familiar itu.

"Nuguseo .."

PIP

Yunho langsung memutus panggilanya dan tersenyum dengan raut ketidakpercayaan. Sungguh, apakah Tuhan telah berubah pikiran hingga membuatnya menemukan sosok itu kembali? Paling tidak semuanya belum terlambat dan sesuatu itu baru saja akan dimulai. Sebuah seringaian tercetak disudut bibir hati itu.

Yunho buru-buru memasukkan tissue itu kedalam saku celananya saat melihat siluet gadis yang beberapa saat lalu menyapanya datang kembali.

"Oppa, apa kau melihat sesuatu?" tanyanya terlihat bingung, Yunho masih bisa melihat jejak air mata yang tampak di wajah gadis berambut panjang itu. "Maksudmu?" gadis itu berjalan kesekeiling meja dan tempat duduk.

"Sebuah tissue."

"Untuk apa mencari sampah. Disini tempat yang bersih, tidak mungkin ada sampah berserakan. Mungkin kau membuangnya sebelum kemari." Ujar Yunho tanpa ekspresi. Gadis itu tampak linglung sebelum akhirnya menghela nafasnya. "Mungkin iya. Oppa, sebaiknya aku pulang. Sepertinya kau sedang tidak ingin berbincang denganku."

"Baguslah kalau kau menyadari itu. pergilah, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus." Gadis itu mengangguk dan beranjak pergi.

**.**

**I Know You Gay**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

Yunho memarkir mobilnya didepan sebuah bangunan yang seperti tidak terawat. Jadi inikah pabrik yang menjadi cabang perusahaanya? Tampak kumuh dan penuh debu. Ju Ahn merupakan bagian perusahaan yang menjadi tempat produksi. Semua bahan mentah akan dimasukkan ketempat ini untuk diolah dan diproduksi, baru kemudian hasilnya bisa diekspor lewat Jung's corp perusahaan utama di bagian kantor dan pemasaran.

"Jae! Kau membawa pesananku?"

Deg

Yunho berpaling dan sepasang iris gelapnya terpaku. Sosok yang berdiri disana, memakai seragam karyawan berwarna biru sambil menenteng kantong plastik dikedua tangannya. Beberapa orang berdatangan menghampirinya. Dan mengambil kantong plastik itu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, itu benar dia, sosok itu adalah orang yang selama ini selalu dirindukannya, sosok yang selalu bernaung didalam hatinya.

"Kau tidak memasak _kimbab_?" tanya laki-laki yang berjongkok dihadapan Jaejoong. "Tentu saja aku membawanya. Mungkin ada di bawah, cari saja." Suara Jaejoong masih semerdu dulu, dan tidak berubah. Masih tetap mampu mengetarkan hati Yunho.

"Jae, terimakasih yah, ini uangnya. Masakanmu bahkan lebih enak dari pada makanan di pabrik." Seru seorang laki-laki tua yang membawa sebungkus makanan dari kantong plastik yang dibawa Jaejoong. Pria manis itu membungkuk dan tersenyum. "Gamsahamnibda ajjhusi."

"Jae, ini uangnya. Besok bawakan aku menu baru yah." Senyuman itu kembali terukir diatas bibir cherry Jaejoong. "Nde, geojongmaseo."

"Jaejoong oppa, apa _jambong__-__nya_ masih ada?" Jaejoong yang sedang melipat kantong plastik itu berhenti sejenak dan menatap sosok yeoja yang berdiri dihadapannya. "Oh, mianhe Caerin~ah. semuanya sudah habis. Besok aku akan membawa lebih." Gadis itu mencebilkan bibirnya dan mengangguk.

"Jae! Ayo sebentar lagi waktu kerja dimulai." Teriak seseorang yang berada di pintu gerbang besar menuju ruang produksi. "Nde, chakkamanyo!" Jaejoong berlari sembari menjejalkan bekas kantong plastik kedalam tas selempangnya. Namja berwajah menawan itu berlari masuk kedalam pintu gerbang besar dan menghilang dibaliknya.

Tes

Setitik cairan bening yang tanpa terasa menetes dari iris gelap Yunho. Rasa sakit menusuk organ vitalnya. Dadanya terasa sesak dan nafasnya begitu sulit berhembus. Apa yang terjadi pada pria manis itu selama tiga tahun ini? Bagaimana bisa dia terdampar ditempat para buruh yang mengerikan ini? Lalu apa yang terjadi sampai ia menjual makanan pada orang-orang? Semua pertanyaan itu memenuhi pikiran Yunho.

"Jaejoong~ah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" Tanya Yunho entah pada siapa. Pemuda tampan berjas itu lantas menatap kembali gedung besar dihadapannya sebuah senyum tiba-tiba menggantikan wajah sedihnya yang muncul beberapa saat lalu.

"Akan kupastikan kau kembali kedalam pelukanku. Kim Jaejoong ... "

**.**

**I Know You Gay**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Nggak tau bagus apa nggak. Setting FF ini adalah asli tempat kerja gia dulu. Nama cabang perusahaan serta bagian yang di tangani oleh jeje, juga merupakan pekerjaan yang gia handle. **

**Oh , ya akhir2 nih FFn rajin menghapus ff yah. Udah 4 judul ffku yang kena hapus hahaha... kuharap tmn2 yang lain tidak bersedih dan ttp repost ulg ajjh. Untuk Ff gi yg lain insyaAllah akan ttp dilanjut. Udah dpt 3rb kt xo. Terimakasih yah buat semua pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff gia. **

**Hmm,,, jangan lupa main ke IG yah jika berminat untuk melihat cover ff nya. Terakhir please, reader gia dengan Id exo lope, tolong Pm saya dan bikin akun di ffn. Terimakasih.**

**IG – giasirayuki**

**WP : cassiopeiaocean . wordpress . com**

**Hug & Kiss**

**GIA**


	2. Chapter 2

**I KNOW YOU GAY**

**Pairing**

**YUNJAE**

**Genre:** Romantic/Hurt

**Author:** **giaoneesan**

**Rating:** PG-17

**Lenght**: -

**Warning** :: DLDR, Typo, EYD, no BASH yes FLAME, read, enjoy n Taked.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yak! pimpinan utama akan datang mengecek keadaan pabrik. Semunya bersihkan lingkungan kerja masing-masing. Awas jangan ada sampah dibawah compayer, hanya ada limbah produksi dalam ruangan, bukan bungkus makanan atau snak!" Teriak supervisor line yang bertugas jaga malam.

"Jae, ada siapa?" pria manis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap teman sepekerjaanya yang berada tepat didepannya. "Molla.. tidak biasanya ada Audit atau pemilik pabrik yang datang disift malam." Tutur Jaejoong dan menatap layar _Tester _alat yang dipegangnya.

"Kim Jaejoong! Kang Dogun! Yang bekerja itu tangan bukan mulut!" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya kembali, sementara temannya terlihat bergumam memaki dan mencibir superisor line.

"Dia datang!"

Udara malam yang dingin dan menusuk tulang itu semakin terasa, saat derap langkah kaki sepatu pantovel menggema dalam ruangan produksi yang semakin sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara dari mesin-mesin atau alat produksi.

Tap

Tap

Langkah kaki itu bergaung semakin mendekati _Line D_, tempat dimana Jaejoong berada. Hanya suara sepatu itu yang terdegar, meskipun Jaejoong mengetahui dengan pasti Supervisor dan Leader line juga berjalan dibelakang pemilik pabrik. Tetapi di pabrik semua karyawan hanya diperbolehkan menggunakan _wabaki_ atau sepatu khusus produksi dan sepatu itu tidak menimbulkan bunyi jika dalam ruangan.

"Jae, orang itu menuju kemari!" bisik Dogun dan buru-buru menatap kedepan lagi kemudian mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Jaejoong menelan salivanya. Astaga disaat seperti ini dia bahkan lupa memakai masker juga topi produksi. Pasti dia akan terkena Surat Peringatan dari kantor. Mungkin karena terlalu menganggap remeh sift malam yang diberi kebebasan, dia tidak menyangka akan ada Audit jam 2 pagi. Damn! Jaejoong benafas lega saat pria berstatus pemilik pabrik itu sudah berjalan melewatinya tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. "Jae, kau tidak memakai masker?" bisik Leader linenya saat berjalan disamping Jaejoong. Pria berwajah manis itu menggeleng dan menujukkan wajah menyesal.

Deg

Langkah kaki itu terhenti, Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya dan semakin menunduk begitu seseorang berjas rapi itu berbalik dan berjalan mendekatinya, kemudian berhenti dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Alat apa ini?" Suara ini, Jaejoong terpaku dan tangannya berhenti bergerak menyentuh kabel-kabel headset yang akan dikerjakannya. Seperti aliran darahnya tiba-tiba berhenti, seperti nafasnya tertarik hingga membuatnya sulit menghirup bahkan secuil udara.

"Ini bagian _Testering _sajangnim." Mata musang itu berpalling pada supervisor line yang justru menjawab pertanyaannya, bukan sosok yang terlihat semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Menyadari tatapan tajam sajangnimnya, sipervisor line langsung membuangkam mulutnya.

Tidak bisa, Jaejoong merasa dunianya sekarang kembali berputar bahkan seperti akan terjungkir balik. Semoga saja suara ini bukan milik orang itu, semoga saja dia menjadi tuli untuk beberapa saat tadi dan salah mendengar suara. Semoga apa yang dikhawatirkannya itu tidak ada kebenaranya.

"Kau tidak mendengarku? Aku sedang bertanya padamu. Bisa kau jelaskan apa nama alat yang kau pegang? Kegunaanya dan fungsinya, lalu bagaimana cara mengoperasikannya?" Jaejoong menutup kedua doe eyesnya sejenak dan menghirup napas dalam. Dia sama sekali tidak berani memastikan wajah pria yang berdiri disampingnya. Tapi semoga itu bukan 'DIA'.

"Ye, sajangnim. Alat ini disebut _Testering_. Kegunaanya adalah untuk mengecek fungsional dalam produk. Jika produk dalam keadan bagus maka layar akan memunculkan tanda OK, tapi jika barang mengalami NG atau bermasalah, maka dalam layar _tester_ akan menunjukkn bagian kerusakannya, seperti _short_ atau _open _atau _insulation_. Cara pengoperasiannya adalah mengatur file atau jenis headset yang sedang diproduksi. Kemudian memasukkan _plug_ kedalam _jig tester_ dan menunggu prosses _testering_. Seperti itu sajangnim." Jelas Jaejoong sambil memperagakan pekerjaanya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya orang itu lagi.

Lama Jaejoong hanya diam. Membuat sepervisornya menepuk bahunya pelan. Saat itulah laki-laki yang sedari tadi menanyai Jaejoong berdehem seolah memberi peringatan.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida." Ucap Jaejoong pada akhirnya.

"Kalian cari ganti orang untuk bagian ini. Kim Jaejoong kau ikut aku ke kantor." Jaejoong benar-benar terkejut mendengar perintah pemilik pabrik dan langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Seketika obsidian itu saling bertemu pandang dengan hasel gelap yang membulat sempurna.

Deg

'Jung Yunho.'

**.**

**I Know You Gay**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

Jaejoong terus saja menunduk sambil berjalan mengikuti sosok laki-laki yang menjadi atasannya itu. Namja yang dulu pernah menjadi bagian dari masalalunya.

Bahkan Jaejoong tidak menyadari ketika tubuhnya telah memasuki sebuah ruangan kantor yang pintunya baru saja dibuka oleh pria tampan beriris gelap itu. Mata doenya terus menunduk dan dicobanya untuk menahan getaran aneh yang mendadak menjalar disetiap saraf dalam aliran darahnya. Perasaan seperti ini sudah berhasil dilaluinya selama tiga tahun ini, tapi kenapa sekarang seolah tubuhnya mengingkari apa yang diperintahkan otaknya. Sibuk bergulat dengan pikirannya membuat Jaejoong tidak menyadari bahwa sosok bosnya itu tengah berhenti dan berbalik mengahadapinya.

Bruuk

Wajah Jaejoong membentur sesuatu yang bidang dan terkesan hangat. Menelan salivanya, namja manis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan tertegun ketika mata musang itu juga tengah menatapnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu Jaejoong~ah ... " Yunho tersenyum.

"Yunho~ya." Yunho tersenyum saat merasakan detakan jantung namja cantik yang tubuhnya masih menempel dengan dada bidangnya.

"Ternyata kau bekerja di anak perusahaan Jung, aku baru mengetahui itu. tapi dunia memang sempit, benar begitu Joongie?"

Jaejoong tidak berani berucap, hanya pergerakan bibirnya yang tergigit dan kedua tangannya yang menyatu saling bertaut, mencoba menghilangakan kegugupannya. Yunho menurunkan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan daun telinga Jaejoong. "Aku merindukanmu Joongiehh..."

Sudut bibir hati itu kembali menyeringai, saat melihat bagaimana reaksi Jaejoong yang mendengar Yunho membisikkan kata rindu tepat mendesah dalam gendang telingannya. Namja menawan itu memejamkan kedua matanya dan sedikit bergetar. Yunho menyentuhkan telunjuknya pada pipi halus yang masih terasa lembut dalam sentuhannya itu. menggerakkannya naik turun dan juga membelai.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, tetap menawan seperti dulu." Jemari itu menjalar hingga sampai pada kening Jaejoong sebelum meluncur menyusuri hidung runcing dan mancung itu.

"Bibirmu masih tetap menggoda dan membuatku selalu membayangkannya." Kali ini jari telunjuk Yunho sudah berpindah dan mengusap pelan bibir cherry Jaejoong.

"Bahkan lehermu masih selalu mampu mengundangku untuk membuat sesuatu disana." Yunho menundukkan wajahnya dan meniup leher jenjang Jaejoong, membuat pemuda itu mendesah pelan.

Ahh ..

Jaejoong tersadar akan kesalahanya dan buru-buru membuka kedua doe eyesnya. Namun Yunho sudah berjalan mengelilinginya dan berdiri dibelakanganya. Tubuh Jaejoong benar-benar menengang. Jangan sampai dirinya kembali terjerumus dalam jurang yang sama lagi seperti dulu. Ini tidak boleh dan terlalu fatal.

Deg

Jantung pemuda manis itu seakan berhenti berdetak ketika merasakan lengan kekar telah melingkari perutnya. Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho diperutnya dan mencoba melepasnya.

"Pinggangmu masih seramping dulu. Tetap pas jika kupeluk." Pemberontakan jaejoong terhenti.

Tanpa pemuda manis itu sadari tangan nakal Yunho bahkan sudah melepas satu persatu kancing seragam kerja Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum semakin lebar saat Jaejoong menerima rangsangan yang diberikanya dengan memainkan benda mungil didada namja cantik itu.

"Tubuhmu masih begitu sensitif dengan sentuhan dan rangsangan." Tutur Yunho dan menjepit keras pucuk dada Jaejoong serta memelintirnya membuat namja itu mengeliat dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Yunnn... j –jangan bbeginihhh.." mohon Jaejoong dan menggelang. Mengabaikan permintaan namja dalam pelukannya, Yunho justru melayangkan kecupan-kecupan disekitar leher jenjang yang terekspos itu.

Arghhhhh!

Jaejoong tidak mampu lagi menahan pekikannya saat tangan nakal Yunho telah berhasil meremas miliknya dari luar celana. Bersamaan dengan itu pula Yunho mengukir sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Jaejoong telah mengiasi leher putih jenjangnya. Tanda kepemilikan Yunho atas dirinya.

"Dan aku juga mengetahui satu hal. I Know you still a GAY ..."

Deg

Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho yang sudah menjelejajah seenaknya dan mendorong tubuh kekar pria itu, sementara dirinya sudah menahan sesuatu yang sebentar lagi pasti akan jatuh dari kelopak matanya.

"Brengsek kau Jung Yunho!"

Yunho menatap punggung Jaejoong yang tengah berlari meninggalkannya. Sebuah senyum terukir kembali dibibir hatinya. 'Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Kim Jaejoong. ini baru awalnya, sampai jumpa lagi sayang.' Guman Yunho dalam hati dan tersenyum saat mengingat kembali apa yang baru saja dilakukannya pada namja manisnya itu.

**.**

**I Know You Gay**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

Jaejoong memukul dadanya berulang kali. Kancing baju seragamnya sudah dibenahinya beberapa saat lalu saat dia berlari ke kamar mandi meninggalkan ruangan yang telah mencekamnya dan merenggut pertahanannya. Namja berkulit seputih susu itu menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri dalam cermin diatas wastafel.

Deg

Mata doenya terpaku pada sesuatu berwarna merah yang bertengger indah diatas kulit leher putihnya. Tidak disangkal lagi siapa namja yang membuatnya. Jaejoong berdecak dan merutuk dirinya. Sekarang semuanya telah hancur, laki-laki itu telah berhasil menyingkap kembali jati diri Jaejoong yang sesungguhnya. Seorang gay, pecinta sesama jenis. Jaejoong memang tidak bisa menyakinkan dirinya sendiri apakah sudah kembali normal atau belum selama tiga tahun ini. Tapi dia memang tidak merasakan apa-apa saat berbincang atau berhadapan dengan namja manapun. Hal itu juga berlaku pada yeoja manapun yang ditemuinya.

Tapi ..

Semuanya itu runtuh saat sosok itu berdiri dihadapannya, jaejoong tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya, bahkan sentuhan-sentuhan ringan yang diberikan namja bermarga Jung itu selalu sukses membuatnya mengeluarkan desahan dan erangan.

'Jung Yunho ...'

Puk

Jaejoong terlonjak saat seseorang menepuk pelan bahunya. "Kau baik-baik saja Jae? Mukamu terlihat pucat. Apa Mr. Jung itu menyusahkanmu? Apa dia memberikan surat peringatan?" Jaejoong tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Anieyo, ajjhusi. Hanya diberi peringatan untuk lebih teliti memegang bagian testering, karena akibatnya akan mepengaruhi kualitas headset." Pria tua itu mengangguk mengerti. "Istirahatlah diruang kesehatan. Aku akan memintakan izin pada supervisor line." Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toilet sambil masih menutupi lehernya.

.

.

.

Yunho melihat layar ponselnya dan membandingkannya dengan alamat rumah yang didapatnya dari tissue yang dibawa tunangannya dua hari yang lalu. Benarkah Jaejoong tinggal ditempat ini? Setaunya, Jaejoong adalah putra dari pemilik perusahaan Emparis yang cukup terkenal di pasar bursa saham. Apa yang terjadi pada pria manis itu selama tiga tahun ini? Yunho tidak pernah mendapat kabar dari Jaejoong semenjak namja itu menolaknya dan menghilang tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Kau mencari siapa tuan?" Yunho berpaling saat seorang ajhuma berdiri disampingya.

"Apa kau tau Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho sedikit ragu, namun tercenung begitu wanita itu tersenyum.

"Pemuda berwajah manis dan cantik itu? kau tidak akan menemukannya jam segini lebih baik kau datang pukul 12 siang. Dia baru pulang jam segitu."

"Bukankah dia sudah bekerja tadi malam?" tanya Yunho tidak mengerti.

"Iya, dia bekerja di Ju Ahn. Dan siangnya, dia mengambil pekerjaan di toko. Dan sorenya dia akan bekerja di butique dekat caffe yang terkenal itu. kasihan anak itu, dia masih muda tapi sudah hidup sendiri dan mengabdikan hidupnya untuk bekerja dan bejerja. Aigo... aku bahkan sudah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, badanyan terlihat semakin kurus setiap harinya." Keluh ajhuma itu dan membuat Yunho semakin bingung.

"Maksud ajhuma, dia hidup sendiri?"

"Ahh... keunde, dia diusir dari rumah orang tuanya. Dulu ada seorang gadis yang mengaku hamil anaknya, tapi dia tetap bersikeras bukan dia yang melakukannya. Orang tuanya sekarang berada di Jepang dan dia sendiri pulang kembali ke Korea. Aigo, kasihan pemuda itu. Dia anak yang baik dan pekerja keras. Kenapa orang tuanya tidak mempercayainya. dia bahkan belum memiliki kekasih sampai sekarang, mana mungkin namja pemalu seperti dia bisa menghamili anak orang." Ajhuma itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdecak.

"Kalau boleh tau tuan siapanya?"

"Aku kerabat dekatnya ajhuma. Aku juga baru pulang dari luar negeri. Jadi kurang tahu berita tentang Jaejoong." Bohongnya dengan fasih.

"Atau kalau kau tidak keberatan kau bisa menunggunya didalam rumah." Yunho terkejut dengan ide yang diberikan ajhuma itu.

"jinjjayo?"

"Aku pemilik rumah sewanya. Kau masuk saja kedalam. Atau kau bisa menggunakan digit angka 19840206 untuk pasword pintunya." Yunho mengangguk dan senyum kembali terlukis dibibir hatinya. Angka itu, siapa yang tidak mengingat tanggal kelahirannya sendiri. Dari sekian banyak angka, dan Jaejoong masih mengingat tanggal kelahirannya.

'Baiklah, masih 5 jam lagi, tidak masalah menunggu pujaan hati.' Pikir Yunho dan melangkah memasuki bangunan yang terlihat memiliki atap didepannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong meregangkan otot tubuhnya, rasanya hal yang paling diinginkannya sekarang adalah tidur nyenyak dan betualang kealam mimpi.

Namja itu menekan tombol pasword rumah sewanya, dan bergegas masuk. Jaejoong langsung menuju kekamar mandi, membersihkan badannya.

Lima belas menit kemudian namja berwajah manis itu keluar dan menghampiri lemari pakaian mengeluarkan piayama tidurnya. Jaejoong bahkan tidak mengetahui sepasang mata musang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dirinya dari sudut ruangan yang gelap tanpa seberkas cahaya itu.

Jaejoong melempar handuk yang menutupi bagian tubuh bawahnya, matanya yang sudah terasa berat tidak membuatnya memperhatikan hal lain. Usai mengganti bajunya, namja manis itu merebahkan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya hingga batas dada dan memejamkan kedua mata doenya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Yunho berjalan mendekati ranjang dan menatap sosok yang tengah terlelap.

"Kenapa kau menanggung semuanya sendirian Jae? Kenapa kau tidak mau sedikitpun membagi kesedihanmu padaku? Kenapa kau tidak mau menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu padahal kau sendiri menyimpan perasaan padaku? Kenapa Jaejoong~ah? Sampai saat ini aku masih ingin memilikimu." Tuturnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada sosok yang masih diam. Diperhatiakannya setiap lekuk dan pahatan indah pada permukaan wajah itu. Hingga sebuah keinginan untuk mencium sosok itu terselip dalam pikirannya.

Mpphhhhhhhh..

Mcckkkk...

Kelopak mata Jaejoong terbuka saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya, mata doe itu terbelalak tidak percaya, dihadapannya namja bermarga Jung itu tengah memejamkan matanya dan melumat bibir cherry Jaejoong dengan brutal.

"Yunnmphh ..."

Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong kembali hingga terhempas ke atas ranjang dan mencengkram kedua tangannya dengan erat membuat namja cantik itu tidak mampu bergerak dan terkunci.

"Kau, orang yang aku cintai Kim Jaejoong. Kau membuatku gila dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya."

**.**

**I Know You Gay**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Hallo... aha, kemarin ada yang tau lokasi settingnya yah. Hm... Ju Ahn bukan tmp kerjaku chingu. Itu nama perusahaan yang kebetulan ku lihat di label barang produksi dulu. Kalau tidak salah itu vendor dari perusahaan tmpt ku bekerja. Hehe...

Ffn memang sering bersih2. Yang kena sasaran itu adalah dari fandom screenplays karena kebanyakan real person.

Karena ini adalah hari terakhir di bulan sya'ban. gia mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan pada semuanya. Baik yang disengaja maupun yang tidak. Terimakasih semuanya ^^

HUG & Kiss

gia


	3. Chapter 3

**I KNOW YOU GAY**

**Pairing**

**YUNJAE**

**Genre:** Romantic/Hurt

**Author:** ©**giaoneesan**

**Rating:** PG17+

**Lenght**: -

**Warning** :: terdapat bagian Nc-17. Yang tidak berkenan bisa diskip.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho-ah!" Dia menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya cukup keras. Sebelah alis matanya terangkat begitu melihat sosok namja yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Yunho. Bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu? Tolong berikan ini pada Jaejoong. Ku harap dia senang karena aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya sakaligus."

"Ya. Pasti akan kusampaikan padanya nanti. Kau tidak perlu khawatir Junsu, aku mewakilkan terimakasih dari Jaejoong." Yunho menghapus senyumhya perlahan saat melihat punggung Kim Junsu menghilang di tingkungan. Setelahnya ditatapnya jilitan kertas ditangannya sambil memutar bola mata dan menggigit bibir hatinya. Ia melirikkan pandanganya ke segala arah hingga kemudian jilitan kertas yang harusnya diserahkannya kepada Jaejoong sahabatnya itu mendarat indah di atas tempat sampah yang bertengger tak jauh darinya. Setelah itu Yunho pergi begitu saja tanpa sedikitpun merasa bersalah.

Tap

Tap

Seseorang menghampiri tempat sampah dan memungut sesuatu yang baru saja di buang Yunho disana. Sepasang mata doe itu menatap nanar buku ditangannya dan punggung Yunho yang berjalan menjauh secara bergantian.

Rasa nyeri tiba-tiba menyerang ulu hatinya. Dia bukan Yunho yang dikenalnya. Dia bukan Yunho yang selama ini menjadi sahabatnya. Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahi lalu menggeleng kemudian memasukkan jilitan tugas itu kedalam tasnya.

**.**

**I KNOW YOU GAY**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

Jaejoong terus memberontak, nafasnya semakin menipis. Namun Yunho tidak berniat menghentikan apa yang dilakukannya. Namja itu terus dan terus melumat, seolah bibir cherry yang sedang disesapnya adalah sesuatu yang akan habis untuk ditelan. Perlahan tenaga Jaejoong melemah membuat pria berwajah manis itu akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk membiarkan ciuman Yunho mengalahkannya.

Pergulatan lidah dan saliva itu terjadi dan saling mendominasi. Yunho semakin bersemangat saat Jaejoong membalas apa yang dilakukannya.

Mengerti akan apa yang dirasakan Jaejoong, Yunho berallih menyentuh leher putih itu dan menyusurinya dengan lidahnya, memberikan gigitan kecil disepanjang leher Jaejoong, membuat pemuda itu melengguh dan mengerang.

Percuma saja Jaejoong memakai piyama kalau Yunho berhasil melucutinya lagi dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat hingga menggantung diatas nachkas.

Gerakan mengecup dan menjilat itu terus berangsur hingga bibir hati Yunho menyentuh sesuatu yang berupa tonjolan kecil didada jaejoong yang tampak telah mengeras. Bibir Yunho berputar mengelilingi nipple merah muda itu.

"Arkkhh! Brengsek kau Yunhoo.. ah!" Pekik Jaejoong saat Yunho tiba-tiba menggigit ujung niplenya dan mengisapnya kuat, tubuh Jaejoong menegang dan tanganya meraih surai brunette namja yang tangah melahap pucuk dadanya dangan rakus itu.

Jaejoong menutup rapat-rapat kedua matanya saat merasakan jari-jemari Yunho berpindah mengelus miliknya dibalik celana piyama yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. Pria berwajah manis itu tau saat Yunho mencoba menarik dan melepas celana beserta dalaman miliknya bersamaan. Mata doenya bahkan tidak berani terbuka untuk sekedar melihat bagaimana tatapan lapar sosok namja yang kini berada diatasnya. Mata musang itu terpaku, Yunho merasakan nafasnya semakin memburu dan ereksinya terasa menengang dibalik celananya. Tubuh yang selama ini diinginkannya, namja yang selama ini terus mengahantui pikirannya dan sungguh baru pertama kali ini Yunho benar-benar ingin merasakan bagaimana surga kenikmatan itu. Tanpa basa basi lagi Yunho meraih kejantanan Jaejoong yang sudah enjakulasi ringan berkat sentuhan-sentuhan pada nipple dan bagian-bagian tubuh mulus tanpa cacat miliknya.

Menelan salivanya sejenak, Yunho akhirnya memasukkan milik Jaejoong kedalam mulutnya dalam sekali telan. Tubuh Jaejoong mengejang, sesuatu yang membuncah dan bergolak kini menerjang sampai kedalam lambungnya. Hisapan dan gigitan kecil yang Yunho berikan pada bagian sensitifnya benar-benar membuatnya melayang.

SShhh! desahan itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya melayang dari sentuhan-sentuhan kenikmatan yang melandanya saat ini. Yunho menarik nafasnya yang memburu. Ia menempatkan telunjuknya di pintu masuk Jaejoong.

Saat sesuatu yang terasa asing baru saja menusuk lubang hangatnya. Jaejoong mengeliat. Begitu benda asing itu mulai bergerak dan berputar didalam lubang analnya, ia benar-benar merasakan sesuatu menyentak dalam perutnya.

Sementara Yunho tidak berhenti dan semakin brutal mengisap dan mengulum miliknya, juga salah satu tanganya yang kini telah berhasil memasukkan tiga jari kedalam hole ketat itu. Jaejoong ingin berteriak menolak semua ini, tapi tubuhnya berkhianat dan menginginkan lebih. Sungguh ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan sesuatu yang begitu nikmat seperti ini.

"Aku... Ahhh! Lebih Yunho... kumohon." racaunya tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, bahkan ucapan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir cherrynya.

Yunho semakin cepat menggerakkan kejantanan Jaejoong didalam mulutnya, dan jari-jarinya yang juga tidak berhenti bergerak seperti ingin merobek lubang kecil itu. Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar hebat, sesuatu seperti ingin mendesak keluar dari ujung miliknya dalam mulut Yunho.

"Akuhhh ... Tak Tahannnn lagihh!"

Ahhhhhh!

Dan bukti kenikmatan itu sukses mengucur keluar dari kejantanan Jaejoong dan masuk sepenuhnya memenuhi rongga mulut Yunho. Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Holenya terasa kosong saat Yunho mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan Jaejoong merintih kecil menginginkan sesuatu itu kembali mengisi rongga hangat dibawah tubuhnya. Yunho menjilat bibirnya dan kembali menelan salivanya. Buru-buru dilepasnya jas beserta kemejanya dengan tidak sabaran. Yunho bangkit dari ranjang dan melepas celananya, membuangnya dan kembali menaiki ranjang.

Membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong hingga posisi tengkurap, kemudian menekuk kedua lutut pria cantik itu, membuatnya menungging.

"Ini Akan sedikit sakit, tapi tenanglah, tidak akan lama. I'll make you fly in heaven ..."

Arrggghhh!

"Shit! Keluarkan apa itu? aku mohon! Sakittttt!" Yunho sedikit merasa bersalah, namun tinggal setengahnya lagi miliknya akan masuk sepenuhnya kedalam lubang hangat itu, tidak mungin ia menyerah begitu saja.

"Ya Tuhan. Kau begitu hangat dan menyenangkan... maafkan aku."

AAArrggghhhhhhhhhhh!

Sunguh hanya warna putih yang sekarang berputar dalam penglihatan Jaejoong. sesuatu itu membuatnya ingin muntah dan mual, sesuatu yang menjanggal dan berdiam didalam tubuhnya, perutnya seolah bergolak-golak dan keringat dingin membasahi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Yunho masih berdiam dan menunggu. Ditatapnya tubuh putih dan mulus tanpa cacat dibawahnya itu.

Damn!

Yunho merasakan miliknya sudah benar-benar memanas didalam lubang hangat Jaejoong. karena tidak mampu menahan lagi, Yunho akhirnya mulai menggerakkan miliknya dengan pelahan. Masih bisa didengarnya rintihan dan pekikan kesakitan yang terlontar dari bibir cherry namja cantik dibawahnya, namun Yunho justru menambah kecepatan demi kecepatan tusukannya dan berusaha mencari titik kenikmatan pria cantik ini.

Yunho berdecak saat suara kesakitan Jaejoong masih saja mengalun. Menarik pinggang ramping itu, Yunho mendudukkan Jaejoong kedalam pangkuannya dan kembali melumat bibir cherry itu dengan ganas dan rakus, menjilat jejak air mata yang terlihat mengering di pipi namja cantik itu. Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya dan menaikan tubuh Jaejoong sedikit tinggi hingga menyisakan pucuk kejantananya dalam lubang Jaejoong. Sebuah seringai menghiasi bibir hati Yunho saat Jaejoong memejamkan kedua adoes eyesnya.

Argghhhhh!

Yacchhtt! Brengsek! Sialan.. urghh

Jaejoong berteriak begitu keras saat Yunho melepaskan pegangannya pada pinggangnya, sehingga tubuh Jaejoong terhempas begitu saja membuat milik Yunho tertanam sepenuhnya dan semakin dalam masuk memenuhi holenya bahkan rasanya seperti membelah tubuh bawahnya.

Yunho masih terus mengerakkan miliknya dengan kecepatan penuh mencari titik kenikmatan Jaejoong yang belum juga ditemukannya.

Ahhhhh

"Touch it! More! Lebihh... akuhh ..."

Yunho tersenyum begitu erangan kesakitan Jaejoong berubah menjadi desahan, benar-benar sulit menemukan titik nikmat ini. Yunho memberikan perhatian yang lebih dan lebih pada bagian itu membuat Jaejoong mendesah nikmat berulang-ulang.

Yunho mulai merasakan dinding hole Jaejoong yang berkontraksi sehingga membuat miliknya terjepit dan merasakan pijatan-pijatan hangat serta beritme. Benar-benar membuat Yunho melayang, Yunho masih berusaha terus bergerak meski kesempitan rongga dinding lubang hangat itu semakin sulit. Ereksi Yunho mulai berdenyut dan berkedut, sungguh Yunho merasakan tubuhnya bergetar dan sesuatu yang besar seolah sedang memaksa ingin keluar.

Hingga dalam hitungan detik benar saja, cairan kenikmatanya menyembur dan tumpah memenuhi lubang hangat Jaejoong.

Yunho menarik nafasnya dan menatap Jaejoong yang ambruk diatas tubuhnya. Dirapikannya poni rambut yang telah basah karena peluh itu. Yunho mengecup kedua mata doe yang tengah terpejam itu dan mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dari atasnya. Ia terdiam sejenak dan tampak berfikir, sebelum kembali menyeringai.

"Aku ingin merasakannya lagi. Ah sungguh aku akan gila karena ini. Kau membuatku mencandukan dirimu Jae. Oh Tuhan, aku benar-benar telah gila." Tuturnya dan bangkit duduk diantara kedua paha Jaejoong. Menatap sejenak kejantanan Jaejoong yang merunduk dan melemas itu. Yunho meraih kedua kaki Jaejoong dan mengangkatnya hingga sejajar dengan bahunya. Bibir hati itu tersenyum saat melihat cairan sperma miliknya yang masih menetes dari hole Jaejoong. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, diletakkannya kedua kaki Jaejoong keatas pundaknya dan tanganya mulai meraih miliknya yang sudah kembali menengang. Mensejajarkan kejantananya pada pintu masuk lubang hangat itu. Yunho menelan salivanya dan menarik nafas.

Arggh!

Rintihan Jaejoong keluar dari bibirnya saat Yunho berusaha dengan pelan memasukkan miliknya lagi. Beruntung cairan spermanya menjadi pelumas sehingga Jaejoong tidak terlalu kesakitan. Diliriknya namja cantik itu masih terlelap, Yunho tersenyum dan mulai menggerakkan miiknya lagi dengan perlahan namun kemudian semakin cepat dan cepat, membuat tubuh Jaejoong ikut tersentak.

"Akuuhhhh lelahhhh..." Jaejoong mengerang saat Yunho meraih kembali kejantananya dan memasukkan kedalam mulut namja beriris musang itu.

Jaejoong benar-benar tidak memiliki tenaga lagi. Bayangkan saja dia sudah bekerja masuk sift malam dan berlanjut bekerja di toko. Mata doenya bahkan belum sepenuhnya terpejam untuk beristirahat, namun saat ingin terlelap, justru Yunho menyergapnya dan membuatnya bekerja tambahan sungguh tubuh Jaejoong sangat, sangat lelah dan ingin beristirahat.

Jaejoong menggerakkan tenaganya berusaha menyingkirkan kepala dan mulut Yunho dari miliknya, namun segera ditepis oleh Yunho. Dengan keadaan linglung, Jaejoong mengeluarkan klimaksnya berulang kali dengan jarak yang sangat pendek, tubuhnya sudah tidak mampu lagi, akhirnya Jaejoong tertidur setelah menyemburkan hasratnya kedalam rongga mulut Yunho untuk kesekian kalinya. Yunho menusukkan miliknya terus dan terus seolah tidak ada hari esok, seolah ingin menghabisi dan menelan semua kenikmatan yang diperolehnya dari lubang hangat namja yang dicintainya itu.

Ahhhhhh

Yunho menekan miliknya sekali hentakan dan memaksa seluruh cairanya tertelan dalam hole namja cantik yang tengah terlelap itu. Dengan perlahan Yunho menarik keluar ereksinya. Ia mengerutkan kening dan sebuah seringai kembali muncul. Tangannya meraih ponsel Jaejoong diatas nackhas dan mengatur setelan video recorder.

Yunho mendekatkan kepalanya pada hole Jaejoong yang terisi cairan kenikmatan miliknya, mengecup lubang itu sebelum menjilat dan menyedot kembali cairannya dalam hole Jaejoong. setelah dirasa cukup, Yunho meletakkan kedua kaki Jaejoong kembali keatas ranjang dan merangkak diatas tubuh Jaejoong, mendekati bibir cherry yang sedikit terbuka itu.

Yunho membuka paksa mulut Jaejoong dan menuangkan cairan kenikmatanya hingga tumpah dan menetes sampai kedagu Jaejoong.

Gerakan jakun namja cantik itu yang terlihat bergerak naik turun membuat Yunho puas. Yunho mengarahkan ponsel milik Jaejoong hingga memperlihatkan wajahnya pada layar itu setelah merekam adegannya yang baru saja dilakukanya.

"Jae, Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri lagi. Jangan mengingkari kata hatimu. Aku tau dan masih sangat tau kau ... bahwa kau seorang Gay, sama sepertiku."

Tik

Yunho mensave video recorder itu dan kembali melihat Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur dengan lelap. Dikecupnya kening Jaejoong dan memakaikan kembali piamanya yang berserakan kemudian membentangkan selimut hingga menutupi leher Jaejoong. mengecup bibir cherry itu sebelum mengambil pakaian miliknya dan beranjak kekamar mandi.

**.**

**I Know You Gay**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

Triiiiinnnnnnnggggg

Bunyi nyaring alarm dalam ponsel milik Jaejoong menggema memecah kesunyian dalam kamarnya. Jaejoong mengamati sejenak jam dinding yang terus berdetak menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

Arrkhh!

Pekik Jaejoong saat ingin bangkit dari tempat tidur. Tubuh bawahnya benar-benar sakit dan terasa perih.

"Shit!" umpatnya lalu meraih ponsel miliknya diatas nackhas.

"Yeobseo.. ajhusi."

...

"Aku tidak masuk kerja malam ini, bisakah aku ijin sehari? Aku tidak enak badan."

...

"Gamsahmannibda ..."

Pip pip

Jaejoong menjambak rambutnya dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Percuma saja dia memaksakan kalau tubuhnya benar-benar tidak mampu digerakkan. Jaejoong tidak mau memikirkan bagaimana Yunho bisa tau keberadaanya bahkan sudah berhasil mengambil harta berharga miliknya. Namja berparas indah itu memilih untuk kembali tidur, melupakan pesanan orang-orang dipabrik yang selalu menunggu masakannya, melupakan sebuah kartu nama kecil yang terselip disaku celananya milik yeoja yang begitu mengagguminya yang sedang berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Melupakan semuanya dan menyelami kembali dunia mimpinya.

.

.

.

Mata musang itu memicing saat menatap sosok gadis yang sedari tadi sibuk menatap layar ponselnya seakan menunggu sesuatu.

"Apa kau sedang menunggu panggilan?" Gadis itu terkejut dan terlihat syok, buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunduk. Tidak menyadari bagaimana sebuah senyum meremehkan muncul disudut bibir hati itu.

"Yunho oppa, aku... aku ingin membatalkan pertunangan kita." Gadis itu menatap namja yang duduk dihadapannya dengan serius. Yunho tampak berfikir dan menautkan kedua alis matanya.

"Baiklah. Tidak masalah. Tapi, bisakah kau memberitauku apa alasanmu? Aku tau kalau kau adalah gadis yang tidak mudah berpaling dari sesuatu Hwi~ya, kecuali kau menemukan sesuatu yang baru yang membuatmu lebih tertarik."

Park Hwan Hwi, gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku telah menemukan orang lain yang mampu membuatku terpesona, jantungku selalu berdebar saat melihatnya. Kurasa aku telah jatuh cinta pada orang itu. Mianhe oppa ..." Yunho terkekeh. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa nada tertawanya sedikit terdengar begitu aneh.

"Tidak masalah. Kita sudah sama-sama cukup umur untuk menentukan dan memutuskan sendiri pilihan kita Hwi-ya. Aku bahkan sudah berkepala tiga saat ini. Ah, mungkin lebih. Jadi sudah sewajarnya kita memulai hubungan yang serius dengan seseorang yang kita cintai. Bukan begitu?" usuknya membuat gadis dihadapannya hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Baguslah, kuharap kau bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang membuatmu berdebar itu. Lagi pula, aku juga sudah muak dengan hubungan yang biasa-biasa saja seperti ini. Aku ingin sesuatu yang menantang, sesuatu yang membuatku bersemangat dan bergairah. Kau sudah tau bukan, kalau sepertinya usahamu untuk membuatku menjadi laki-laki normal sangat tidak mungkin berhasil. Jadi aku memutuskan akan tetap dengan keadaanku sekarang." Hwan hwi menggigit bibirnya dan setitik air mata terjatuh dari kelopak matanya.

"Mianhe oppa... aku sudah gagal." Yunho tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Kau adalah gadis yang baik dan masih muda, kau juga sudah cukup menderita karena menjadi kekasihku selama tiga tahun ini. Memang lebih baik kita mengakhirinya saja."

"Nde, aku akan mengejar orang yang aku inginkan. Selamat tinggal oppa, ku harap ajhushi dan ajhuma tidak bersedih mendengar berita ini." Ungkap Hwan hwi sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Tenang saja, mereka selalu memberikan kebebasan padaku untuk memilih jalan takdirku sendiri. Termasuk menjadi ..."

Gadis itu mengangkat bibirnya untuk menghentikan ucapan Yunho. "Aku tau oppa. Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya. Selamat tinggal Yunho oppa. Annyeong."

Dengan sangat perlahan, senyuman dibibir hati itu menghilang dan berganti dengan wajah serius dan penuh amarah. Yunho menyeringai dan bangkit berdiri sembari menekan layar ponsel touchscreennya.

"Aku akan mengunjungi pabrik Ju Ahn, apa Kim Jaejoong masuk?" Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk saat mendengar jawaban dari seberang line.

"Aku tau siapa yang kau incar Hwi~ya. Langkahi dulu mayatku kalau kau ingin mendapatkan orang itu."

**.**

**I Know You Gay**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Hmm.. tahun lahir babe Jung itu memang 1986 xo. Bagi yang kemarin merasa aneh, maaf sebelumnya, karena untuk keperluan di ff ini jadi gia sudah menghitungnya sehingga memutuskan memakai tahun 84. Hehe...


	4. Chapter 4

**I KNOW YOU GAY**

**Pairing**

**YUNJAE**

**Genre:** Romantic/Hurt

**Author:** **giaoneesan**

**Rating:** PG17+

**Lenght**: -

**Warning** :: DLDR, Typo, EYD, no BASH yes FLAME, read, enjoy n Taked.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan muda, kami mohon pulanglah." Tiga orang pria berjas tampak bersujud dihadapan sosok namja berwajah manis yang menenteng dua kantong plastik belanjaan.

"Pergilah, aku tidak akan pulang." Baru saja Jaejoong akan berjalan menuju rumah sewanya, kakinya ditahan oleh salah satu pria yang bersujud itu.

"Bukankah masalah itu sudah selesai tuan muda. Anda benar dan tuan besar sungguh menyesal. Beliau sekarang sangat merindukan tuan muda. Kami mohon kembalilah pulang." Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dan menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa. Pergilah kalian, sampaikan salamku untuk eomma dan Appa." Ucap Jaejoong dan menghentakkan kakinya hingga terlepas dari rengkuhan orang-orang suruhan keluarganya. Jaejoong menekan pasword rumah sewanya dan masuk tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi. Termasuk sosok namja yang sedari tadi duduk didalam mobil audi yang terparkir tak jauh dari rumahnya. Namja yang selalu memperhatikan gerak geriknya. Jung Yunho diam-diam memperhatikannya.

Jaejoong berdiri mematung dibalik pintu rumah sewanya. Perasaan sakit dan rasa bersalah menderanya. Ia ingin pulang kerumah sebenarnya. Sangat ingin bahkan. Tapi kehidupan seperti penjara itu akan kembali mengekangnya. Eomma dan Appanya tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya melakukan sesuatu yang menjadi keinginannya.

Apalagi dengan masalah kebohongan yang disebabkan oleh Young Rang. Seorang gadis yang telah menghancurkan kepercayaan Jaejoong dengan mengaku bahwa dirinya mengandung anak dari Jaejoong. Tidak pernah masuk akal. Memilih meninggalkan semua itu adalah jalan terbaik, meskipun pada akhirnya pilihan itu membuat Jaejoong harus menyandang status seorang pengecut dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Ceklek

Jaejoong mematikan kompor yang menyala sebelum sup yang dimasaknya matang. Kedua mata doenya terpejam begitu sentuhan beruntun menyapa kulit lehernya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bermesraan Yunho." Tegas Jaejoong hingga Yunho terkekeh lalu menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Kau memasak banyak sekali, mana makanan untukku?" tanya bibir hati itu dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak berniat membuatkanmu makanan dan ini untuk kujual bukan untuk kumakan."ucap namja cantik itu ketus.

Yunho bergeser kesamping dan menatap wajah Jaejoong dari samping sambil tersenyum. " Kenapa kau menggunakan tanggal lahirku untuk pasword rumahmu? Apakah itu berarti aku bebas masuk kedalam rumahmu?" tanya Yunho lagi. Jaejoong berjalan menuju rak diatas westafel dan mengambil sebuah sendok sayur.

"Apakah jawabanku sangat penting?" Yunho tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya justru dibalikkan dengan pertanyaan pula. Tidak pernah berubah. Tapi jujur, inilah yang sangat menarik dari seorang Kim Jaejoong. Namja ini indah sebagai seorang pria dan segala sifatnya yang keras kepala serta misterius, namun juga lembut dan perhatian. Benar-benar perpaduan yang sempurna.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah tau jawabannya. Pertama karena kau juga mencintaiku, kedua kau tidak bisa melupakanku, dan ketiga karena kau ingin menjadi milikku."

Yunho memperhatikan dengan seksama saat Jaejoong mencicipi sup buatannya setelah itu kembali memanaskannya sejenak. Namja pemilik mata doe itu lantas berpaling dan menatap datar namja lain yang juga memandanganya. "Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyanyakan lagi?"

"Ya. Sangat banyak. Mulai dari kisahmu tiga tahun ini. Kenapa kau tinggal disini sendirian dan pergi dari rumah? Apakah kau benar-benar menghamili seorang yeoja?" tidak bisa dipungkiri Jaejoong melihat kilatan senyum meremehkan disudut bibir Yunho saat memberikan pertanyaan padanya. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku lelah dan ingin beristirahat, sebaikanya kau pulang secepatnya Yunho, karena aku tidak mau kalau harus membolos kerja untuk kedua kalinya. Kau tau pintu keluarnya bukan?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yunho, Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri tempat tidurnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya.

Bruuk

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yunho dengan ketidak peduliannya naik keatas ranjang dan langsung menarik tubuh Jaejoong, melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping itu dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Jaejoong menghela nafas lelahnya. Hari ini ia hanya bisa mendatangi toko kue tempat keduanya bekerja dan semua itu ulah namja bermarga Jung yang berbaring disampingnya.

"Jangan berbuat yang macam-macam Jung Yunho. Aku tidak mau kehilangan seratus lima puluh ribu won lagi karena dirimu." Ancam Jaejoong, namun Yunho sudah menutup kedua mata musangnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Jaejoong dengan nyaman. "Kau masih saja keras kepala seperti dulu. Aku tidak akan mengganti waktumu dengan berapapun won. Karena aku tau Jaejoongie. Perhatian dan waktumu tidak pernah kau jual." Bisik Yunho lirih sebelum memejamkan kedua keping mata gelapnya.

Aish

Keduanya tertidur kemudian dengan Yunho yang tersenyum dan Jaejoong yang berekpresi datar. Beberapa menit setelah itu, sepasang obsidian milik namja tampan bersurai brunette itu terjaga, Yunho menatap dalam wajah menawan yang terlelap disampingnya.

'Jae, hanya menatapmu saja sudah mampu membuat hatiku menjadi hangat.' Dibelainya pipi putih yang mulus dan tanpa cacat itu, jari-jari Yunho menyusuri setiap jengkal wajah Jaejoong. Mencari kembali benang-benang senyum yang dulu sering muncul dan menghiasi wajah menawan Jaejoong. Ingatan Yunho melayang saat-saat ia dan Jaejoong dulu masih sahabat baik. Karena peristiwa itulah, Yunho akhirnya tau bahwa Jaejoong memiliki penyimpangan seksual. Karena hal itulah Yunho tau bahwa Jaejoong adalah seorang Gay ..

.

.

.

**Seoul**

**24 December **

"Aish! Berapa kali harus kubilang Yun, jangan melarikan diri dengan menyentuh minuman ini. Jja, berikan itu padaku dan ini untukmu."

"T-tapi.. K-kau_" Yunho menganga saat melihat bibir cherry itu meneguk kasar sebotol soju yang beberapa saat lalu berada ditangannya, pandangannya beralih melihat sekaleng cola di tangannya. Jaejoong merebut soju miliknya dan mengantinya dengan sekaleng cola? Yang benar saja. Selalu begini.

Beberapa waktu berlalu dengan keheningan, hanya suara tegukan yang melewati jakun yang terus menggema berulang-ulang. Yunho kembali menatap sahabat baiknya dibangku universitas itu, menilik wajah putih dan mulus milik sahabatnya. Sejak pertama kali mengenal Jaejoong, Yunho sudah mengaggumi namja itu. Mengaggumi wajahnya yang tampan tapi juga cantik, mengaggumi sikapnya yang tidak bisa ditebak dan selalu membuatnya penasaran juga mengenai prinsip hidupnya.

Semakin lama Yunho mengenalnya, ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba muncul. Seperti sebuah rasa kesal saat namja itu tidak mempedulikannya, rasa benci saat mendengar namja itu menceritakan orang lain, serta rasa tidak suka saat melihat namja itu berbicara tidak dengan dirinya. Yunho tau bahwa ia menyukai Jaejoong, bahkan mungkin rasa itu lebih dari sekedar rasa suka.

Dug

Dug

Yunho terkejut saat Jaejoong memukul-mukul dadanya serta menggumamkan kata sakit.

"Jae, gwenchana? Apa yang sakit?"

Brukk

Kepala Jaejoong ambruk dalam pangkuan Yunho. Kedua mata doe itu terpejam dengan wajah putih yang mulai dipenuhi semburat kemerahan. Jaejoong mabuk dan masih terus memukul dadanya sambil menggumamkan kata-kata sakit. Dengan ragu, Yunho mengelus surai hitam itu, membelai penuh kelembutan dan ketulusan. Dasar! Yunho lantas tersenyum lembut dan kembali mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong yang terlelap di pangkuannya.

"Aku mencintamu ..." Jaejoong terisak kecil dalam lelapnya.

Mata musang Yunho menajam, ia menelan salivanya begitu mendengar bibir cherry itu berucap tentang kata sakral dan bermakna dalam. Ia tau Jaejoong sudah mabuk setelah menghabiskan dua botol soju yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. 'Siapa yang kau cintai Jae? Siapa orang yang beruntung itu? siapa yang bisa mendapatkan hatimu itu hmm?'

"Saranghai... " Pukulan Jaejoong semakin melemah namun bibir cherry itu masih terus bergumam pelan. Sampai Yunho mendengarnya, sebuah kata yang mampu menenangkan hatinya yang bergemuruh. Sebuah kata yang membuatnya melayang dan darahnya berdesir hangat.

"Yunho~ya , saranghai ..."

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun ketika jam dinding dalam rumah sewanya menunjuk angka sepuluh malam. Satu jam lagi waktunya berangkat kerja sift malam. Ia bangkit dan mengernyit saat tidak menghadapi Yunho disampingnya. Namja itu mengangkat bahu dan menuju kekamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

Jaejoong menghentikan aktifitasnya menyisir rambut saat mendengar suara-suara didapurnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar dan berdecak saat mengetahui sosok namja bertubuh _manly_ yang sedang sibuk mengambil makanan dari dalam panci.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" Yunho berpaling begitu mendengar suara lembut namun bernada sarkatis itu menyapa gendang telinganya, ia tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri sosok Jaejoong yang berkacak pinggang dengan wajah datarnya.

Cuup

"Aku lapar dan aku merindukan masakanmu, aku ingin makan dan aku tidak keberatan kalau kau mau menyuapiku." Ucapnya sembari menyeringai.

"Sudahlah, aku mau bersiap-siap berangkat kerja. Cepat habiskan makanmu karena aku tidak akan tenang kalau ada orang asing berada dalam rumahku."

"Aku bukan orang asing Joongie~ya. Akan kupastikan itu secepatnya. Apa kau sudah melihat folder rekaman video dalam ponselmu? Ku yakin kau pasti akan merasa terangsang." Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang sudah duduk manis diatas satu-satunya sofa dalam ruangan itu. Sementara jaejoong dengan wajah biasa menarik keluar ponsel miliknya. Ia mengerutkan kening melihat sebuah rekaman video yang tersimpan disana.

Deg

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya. Rasa mual tiba-tiba menyerang perutnya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas cairan putih itu tersedot oleh bibir hati Yunho hingga berpindah dari tubuhnya.

Jaejoong mengernyit dengan sepasang doe eyesnya yang melebar sempurna melihat adegan selanjutnya dalam video itu.

Hoek

Namja cantik itu langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Mengacuhkan namja tampan yang justru tersenyum geli dengan wajah puas di meja makan.

**.**

**I Know You Gay**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

Hoamm ...

Namja cantik itu menguap pelan saat baru keluar dari pabrik tempatnya bekerja. Setengah jam lagi ia harus sudah sampai di toko kue Bong untuk bekerja lagi.

Puk

"Jaejoong ssi !"

Namja cantik itu menoleh saat sebuah tangan menepuk pelan bahunya. Mata doe itu mengerjap dan terpaku setelahnya. Gadis itu, sepasang turquose miliknya menatap penuh kebahagiaan.

"Park Hwan Hwi ssi?" tebak Jaejoong dan gadis itu mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Nde, akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku menunggumu menghubungiku, aku sudah hampir putus asa, kau tau tissue yang berisi alamat serta nomor ponselmu tiba-tiba menghilang, aku_" Jaejoong tersenyum dan meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir gadis itu, membuat kedua turquose itu terpaku. Sampai gadis itupun lupa caranya mengerjap maupun berucap.

"Aku sedang buru-buru, bisakah kau memberikan ponselmu? Aku akan memberikan nomor yang bisa kau hubungi." Secepat kilat Hwan hwi meraih ponsel dalam tas tangannya dan menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong, mengamati dan memperhatikan namja itu mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Mianhe, aku benar-benar lupa kalau kau memberikan kartu namamu, tapi aku berjanji akan menghubungimu Hwi ssi. Ahh, aku terlambat. Sampai jumpa lagi, annyeong." Jaejoong berlari meninggalakan sosok gadis berambut panjang itu dengan tatapan bahagia serta senyum yang semakin tampak lebar.

"Aaaa... aku mendapatkan nomor ponselnnya!" pekik Hwan hwi riang membuat pandangan beberapa orang menatap heran kearahnya. Gadis itu menunduk sebelum berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat dipingir jalan itu sambil memeluk bahagia ponselnya.

Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttt

Bruuuukkk

"Ya! Ada gadis yang tertabrak mobil." Kerumunan orang-orang mulai mendekati sosok gadis yang tengah tergeletak tidak berdaya di pinggir jalan.

Jaejoong yang mendengar pekikan dan teriakan orang-orang akhirnya berbalik dan menghampiri kerumunan itu.

DEG

Sepasang hasel milik Jaejoong hampir saja terlepas saat menatap sosok gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya itu tergolek dengan darah yang terus mengucur dari kepalanya. Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, namja indah itu langsung mencegat taksi dan mengangkat tubuh gadis bernama lengkap Park Hwan Hwi yang beberapa saat lalu bahkan sempat berbicara dengannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menunggu dengan gelisah didepan ruang operasi. Sepuluh menit yang lalu ia baru saja menghubungi pemilik toko tempatnya bekerja sambilan bahwa ia tidak bisa datang ke toko karena mengantar seseorang yang tertabrak mobil.

Seet

Jaejoong terkejut saat mengangkat wajahnya, sepasang mata musang itu tengah menatap kearahnya. Tangannya juga tergenggam erat disela-sela jemari namja tampan itu. Jaejoong semakin terkejut saat Yunho menarik dan membawanya pergi dari ruangan ICU itu.

"Yu-Yunho~ya... aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Temanku sedang berada didalam sana." Namun Yunho seolah menulikan telinganya dan tetap menarik tangan Jaejoong. Membawa namja cantik itu semakin menjauh.

"Berhentilah peduli dengan orang lain Kim Jaejoong. Asal kau tau dia adalah tunanganku. Gadis bernama Park Hwan Hwi itu adalah calon istriku beberapa hari yang lalu, sebelum dia bertemu denganmu dan mengatakan padaku bahwa kau adalah orang yang mampu membuat hatinya berdebar sehingga ia memutuskan petunagannya yang sudah berlangsung hampir tiga tahun lamanya."

Deg

Jaejoong terkesiap, langkahnya terhenti dan ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yunho. Matanya bergerak tak beraturan menatap Yunho. Ia mundur lengkah demi langkah menjauhi namja musang itu. Serta kepalanya yang terus menggeleng dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Apa kau yang melakukanya?"

"Dengarkan aku Joongie ak_"

"Katakan! Kau yang mencelakai gadis itu bukan?"

"Geure. Aku yang menabraknya. Bukankah kau masih mengingat jelas bagaimana sifat asliku Joongie, kau yang mengetahui diriku luar dalam. Dan kau juga pasti tau karena siapa aku melakukan semua itu."

Jaejoong tersenyum, entah itu berarti apa, namun tatapan pemuda itu tampak kosong. Ia berjalan kembali dan melewati tubuh Yunho, langkahnya terlihat gontai dan tanpa tenaga sedikitpun.

"Mianhe, aku membuatmu menjadi seperti ini Yunho~ya. Kembalilah menjadi Yunhoku yang dulu. Yunhoku yang belum mengetahui perasaan Kim Jaejoong yang sebenarnya. Maka aku juga akan kembali seperti dulu." Lirihnya.

Grep

Yunho langsung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang dan menghentikan langkah pemuda manis itu. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam kehangatan punggung sosok yang begitu dikasihinya, sosok yang membuatnya rela melakukan apapun bahkan untuk membunuh orang lainpun ia sanggup. Asalkan namja yang dicintainya itu akan mejadi miliknya.

"Saranghae .."

.

.

.

**6 mounth laters**

**Seoul, Korea Selatan**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sesosok yeoja berambut panjang dengan kacamata besar membingkai wajah cantiknya berjalan mengeret kopor miliknya.

"Apa mereka berdua masih bersama? Baiklah, kirimkan semua informasinya padaku secepatnya."

Yaoja itu melepas kacamatanya lalu menatap jauh tanpa mengerjap, seolah sorotan dari sepasang turquose itu dipenuhi sebuah kesakitan dan kebencian yang begitu mendalam.

"Park Hwan Hwi ssi?" yaoja itu langsung tersenyum manis kepada sosok laki-laki berpakaian jas mahal yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Nde"

"Ah, mari saya bawakan barang-barang anda nona."

Hwan Hwi menyibak rambut panjangnya dan mengenakan kembali kacamata miliknya.

'Permainan baru saja dimulai. Tunggu giliran kalian Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong.'

**.**

**I Know You Gay**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

Park Hwan Hwi berdiri dihadapan sebuah cermin besar dalam apartemennya. Ia menatap wajah yang tidak asing itu terpantul dalam cermin. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh kulit wajah cantik tanpa noda itu, merabanya dan menilai betapa menawannya rupa itu.

Krat

Srak

Suara seperti klupasan kulit tak akan terdengar jika tidak menajamkan indra pendengaran. Wajah cantik itu perlahan mengelupaskan kulit cantik yang baru beberapa saat lalu terbias di cermin. Sebuah kulit latex berwarna putih itu terlepas hingga menampakan sosok wajah baru yang tak kalah cantik dan rupawannya.

Cetakan seingai terlontar dari wajah baru itu, sementara pemiliknya memiringkan kepalanya menilai.

"Selamat datang Park Hwan Hwi dan sampai jumpa Park Sandara. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun yang membunuh kakakku hidup bahagia. Lihat saja, kalian akan menelan kesengsaraan yang telah kupersiapkan selama 6 bulan ini."

Hahaha..

Tawa nyaring itu membahana memenuhi ruangan berdekorasi ratusan foto seorang namja cantik bermata doe dengan berbagai ekspresi dan tempat, tidak hanya satu wajah. Di sudut cermin tampak sebuah foto seorang namja tampan bermata musang dengan sebuah senyum disudut bibir hatinya tengah ternoda dengan tanda silang goresan lipstick warna merah.

.

.

.

"Nde? Apa maksud anda sajangnim?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan wajah tidak percayanya. Beberapa saat lalu ia tiba-tiba saja dipanggil oleh sekretariat produksi dan diminta untuk datang ke kantor. Untuk perihal apa, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tau.

Sekarang, ia lebih syok lagi saat mengetahui alasan tentang panggilan itu.

Oh Byun Jong, kepala skretariat produksi itu menganggukkan kepalanya saat mendapat reaksi tidak percaya dari pegawainya yang memiliki paras menawan itu.

"Benar. Mulai besok kau akan dipindahkan kebagian _Fibration _dan_ Sample _ Jaejoong ssi."

"Tapi sajangnim. Bukankah saya tidak memiliki pengalaman apapun di bagian itu? Bagaimana kalau nanti saya membuat kesalahan, bagaimana kalau sa..."

"Semua pekerjaan itu membutuhkan proses. Dan proses itu diawali dengan pembelajaran. Kau akan belajar terlebih dahulu setelah itu, semuanya pasti akan menjadi mudah bagimu."

Bukannya apa, yang Jaejoong khawatirkan tentang bagian barunya adalah _Fibration_ dan _Sample_ itu jelas sekali langsung di handle oleh sang audit atau bahkan mungkin pemilik pabrik. Dan ia sangat tau siapa orang itu. Jung Yunho, pria itu sudah pasti dalang dibalik pemindahan bagian kerjanya.

"Maaf Jaejoong ssi. Ini sudah keputusannya. Kami melihat dari ijazah kelulusanmu. Sepertinya kau sangat cocok ditempatkan dalam bagian itu. Bukankah kau lulusan S1 Dari Universitas Seoul? Sayang sekali bukan, lulusan yang mengagumkan seperti itu hanya menjadi operator produksi."

"Saya mengerti sajangnim." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat pada atasannya itu sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat sekertariat produksi tersebut. Wajah lesunya menguar. Jaejoong menggeleng lalu menghela nafas beratnya.

Kalau hanya bagian _Fibration_ saja, ia masih bisa mengambil waktu untuk kerja sambilan di tempat lain. Tapi ini, _Sample_? Sungguh semua waktunya akan habis di pabrik. Bagian itu bahkan jarang beristirahat, sering Jaejoong mendengar orang-orang yang bekerja di bagian itu mengeluh saat tidak bisa pulang dan harus lembur bahkan sampai menginap di pabrik.

.

.

.

Yunho memamerkan senyum miringnya saat memperhatikan wajah seseorang dari layar CCTV dalam kantornya. Namja indah itu kembali masuk dalam jebakannya. Kim Jaejoong memang tidak akan pernah bisa terlepas dari lingkaran takdir bersama dengan Jung Yunho.

Ingatannya kembali saat kejadian 6 bulan yang lalu. Saat ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang diketahui Jaejoong. Saat Yunho hampir membunuh tunangannya sendiri. Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya adalah mantan tunangan. Park Hwan Hwi, entah apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu. Sehari setelah operasinya dilakasanan, gadis itu tiba-tiba menghiang dari rumah sakit tanpa kabar sedikitpun.

Tapi Yunho sudah melupakan hal itu. Yang ada dalam kepalanya sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya Jaejoong akan kembali ke pangkuannya seperti dulu. Kembali dengan status baru, seorang kekasih bukan hanya sahabat. Dan hal itu membutuhkan kerja keras rupanya.

Drrtttttttt, drtttttttt

Getaran ponselnya mengalihkan Yunho dari lamunan tentang cara-cara untuk menaklukan jaejoong. Laki-laki tampan dan berwibawa itu meraih ponselnya dan meletakkannya ke telinga.

"Yeobseo."

...

Degh

Seet

Secara perlahan ekspresi wajah Yunho mengeras saat mendengar sesuatu dari seseorang yang baru saja meenelponnya. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruanganya.

Yunho memarkir mobilnya di depan halaman rumahnya asal. Ia lantas membanting pintu mobilnya begitu saja. Ada sorot kebencian dalam tatapan manik musangnya. Yunho terus berjalan menerobos pintu utama mansion mewahnya berjalan terus menaiki tangga. Mengabaikan sapaan hormat dari beberapa pelayan.

Kriett

Pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Mata musang itu menangkap figur sosok seseorang yang berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Dan Yunho sangat tau siapa sosok itu.

Yunho berjalan mendekat, ia kemudian menepuk pundak sosok gadis bersurai panjang itu.

Seet

"Oppa. Lama tidak berjumpa." Ucap gadis itu saat tubuhnya berbalik dan menghadap Yunho. Senyum terukir di sudut bibirnya serta sepasang turquose nya menatap Yunho dengan tatapan yang begitu sulit ditebak.

Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Namun senyuman melecehkan terontar setelahnya.

"Tidak ada yang mengharapkan kau kembali."

Gadis itu berhenti menarik senyumnya mendengar balasan Yunho padanya. "Sudah sewajarnya aku kembali. Bukankah aku sudah menemukan seorang namja yang berhasil membuat hatiku berdebar? Sudah sepantasnya pula aku berjuang untuk mendapatkan cinta pertamaku bukan? Yunho oppa..."

Yunho menggertakkan giginya. Ia sudah akan mengarahkan telapak tangannya untuk memberi pelajaran pada mulut yeoja yang sudah berani secara tidak langsung mengajaknya berperang. Namun ia mencoba menahannya. Yunho mencoba untuk tidak termakan emosi.

Turquose itu menajam. "Jaejoong ssi. Aku pasti akan memiliki orang itu. Aku akan merebut Kim Jaejoong darimu. Setelah itu aku akan menghancurkannya."

Plak

Satu tamparan mendarat indah di hamparan mulus pipi gadis itu. Hingga sudut bibirnya tertoreh sebuah cairan darah. Namun ia tetap melontarkan senyumannya.

Cih

"Kau tau Yunho oppa, aku bersyukur bahwa kau bukan tunanganku lagi. Ingat baik-baik, aku pasti akan merebut Kim Jaejoong darimu. Aku akan membuatmu hancur. Setelah itu, barulah giliran Kim Jaejoong. Kalian benar-benar laki-laki menjijikan."

Yunho sudah melayangkan kembali tangannya hendak menampar gadis itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Namun dengan cepat gadis itu menepis tangannya lalu menghindar.

"Jangan pernah menganggapku yeoja lemah Jung Yunho. Park Hwan Hwi yang kau kenal sekarang, dia sudah jauh berbeda dari orang yang pernah menjadi tunanganmu dulu. Aku, bukan lagi Park Hwan Hwi yang tidak berdaya saat seseorang hampir membunuhnya. Karena itulah aku peringatkan untuk berhati-hati tuan Jung."

Tap

Tap

Yunho hanya terpaku saat gadis itu melangkah menjauhinya dan pergi meninggalkannya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang memang berbeda dari sosok mantan tunangannya itu. Tapi apa?

Gadis itu seperti kehilangan sikap lembutnya. Dan lagi, tatapan matanya sangat jauh berbeda dengan Park Hwan Hwi yang dikenalnya dulu. Lebih tajam, penuh kebencian dan... Dendam?

Lalu apa maksud gadis itu sebenarnya? Memiliki Jaejoong dan menghancurkannya? Yunho menelan salivanya.

.

.

.

Bruk

Bruk

Bruk

"Pukul dua belas manager Joon meminta semua laporan yang masuk ke produksi Jaejoong ssi. Jangan lupa ke ruang produksi untuk membuat _sample_ produk baru yang diminta _**LanggengTec.**_

Kim Jaejoong hanya mampu menatap tumpukan berkas di atas mejanya dengan wajah lesu. Ia sudah menebak sebelumnya bahwa hal ini pasti akan dialaminya.

Tringggg...

Telepon kantor di depan namja cantik itu berdering. Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya mengangkat. Bahkan sebelum sempat Jaejoong mengucapkan sapaan, seseorang di sebrang line sudah menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

"Datanglah ke ruanganku. Sekarang."

PIP

Telepon terputus dengan sendirinya.

Jaejoong mendengus dan mengumpat kesal. Siapa lagi yang berani seperti itu kalau bukan pemilik pabrik. Namja cantik itu bangkit membuat deritan kursi sedikit memekakkan telinga. Hal itu juga membuat beberapa staff di ruangan itu menoleh kearahnya. Tidak ingin mengindahkan pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan orang-orang itu, Jaejoong berjalan cepat meninggalkan office.

Ia mengetuk pintu itu pelan. "Masuklah" saat mendengar suara bass membalasnya. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menarik handle pintu.

"Sajangnim memanggil saya?" tanyanya halus. "Hemm..." ingin rasanya namja cantik itu mencabik sosok laki-laki di hadapannya. Pria itu benar-benar menyebalkan. "Kita makan siang sekarang."

Seet

Wajah seperti orang bodoh terukir jelas pada diri Jaejoong. Ia hanya bisa menurut saat laki-laki musang itu menggeret tangannya kemudian kembali keluar dari dalam kantor pribadi pemilik pabrik.

"Yunho. Lepaskan tanganku. Aku tidak mau orang-orang berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentang kita." Ucap Jaejoong risih. Tapi bukan Jung Yunho jika tidak keras kepala. Namja itu bersikukuh tidak mengacuhkan permintaan namja cantik yang sekarang dalam kuasanya.

.

.

.

Sepasang turquose itu memandang penuh ejekan ke arah sudut ruangan restoran _seafood _yang beberapa saat lalu dipijaknya. Gadis itu bahkan rela memutar balik arah tujuannya saat tanpa sengaja menangkap mobil pewaris keluarga Jung melintas di hadapannya. Kesempatan yang tidak mungkin disiakannya. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya berusaha menangkap perbincangan yang dilakukan kedua lelaki yang menjadi incarannya.

"Kau yang mengatur semua ini?" tanya Jaejoong. "Makanlah. Sebelum dingin." Yunho mengacuhkan pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu menghela nafas lelah.

Srak

Jaejoong bangkit berdiri. "Aku sudah kenyang." Ungkapnya lalu berbalik akan meninggalkan Yunho.

SEET

Tatapan musang Yunho terpaku seketika saat melihat siapa yang menahan lengan Jaejoong.

"Oppa. Jaejoong oppa?" celetuk sosok itu dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat menurut Yunho. Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata heran seolah apa yang baru saja dilihatnya bukanlah sebuah kenyataan.

Yunho tersentak saat tiba-tiba sosok itu justru memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

"Bogoshippo..."

Park Hwan Hwi? Apa yang sedang direncanakan yeoja itu sebenarnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**


	5. Chapter 5

**I KNOW YOU GAY**

**.**

**Pairing**

**YUNJAE**

**Genre:** Romantic/Hurt

**Author:** **giaoneesan**

**Rating:** PG17+

**Lenght**: -

**Warning** :: DLDR, Typo, EYD, no BASH yes FLAME, read, enjoy n Taked.

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRAK

Laki-laki bermarga Jung itu menggebrak meja restoran dengan cukup kencang, membuat para pengunjung lain dan berpasang-pasang mata mengarah pada meja tempatnya berada. Jaejoong bahkan menatap tajam kearahnya sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang laki-laki bermata musang itu lakukan. Sementara Hwan Hwi justru melontarkan seringainya lalu memutar bola mata.

"Yunho oppa, kau membuat kami malu saja." Ujarnya semakin membuat amarah Yunho memuncak.

"Apa kau bilang?"

SET

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Yunho meraih pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya pergi. "Yunho, bisakah kau tidak berbuat sesuka hatimu? Demi Tuhan, jangan bersikap kekanakan seperti ini."

"Kau mau ikut denganku, atau dipecat dari pekerjaanmu Kim Jaejoong?" ancaman itu membungkam bibir cherry Jaejoong. Sampai akhirnya Yunho membawanya pergi dan memasuki kembali mobilnya. Jaejoong bisa saja mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan, tapi setelah itu ia tau apa yang bisa dilakukan Yunho. Jaejoong mengenal Yunho, wataknya dan kepribadiannya.

Begitu keduanya di dalam mobil, mereka sama-sama saling diam sampai Yunho membenturkan kepalanya pada stir kemudi. Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap namja disampingnya dengan tatapan sulit. Sebuah helaan nafas dihembuskannya.

"Wae? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanyannya kemudian. Yunho mengalihkan manik musangnya menatap satu-satunya orang yang sekarang berada disampingnya. Sorot matanya mulai teduh dan berubah lembut.

Jaejoong ingin menolak saat Yunho tiba-tiba mendekap tubuhnya. Namun niat itu terurung begitu mendengar sebuah isakan kecil yang lolos dari bibir hati Yunho. "Yunho~ya... apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Yunho menggeleng.

"Anya. Aku tidak baik-baik saja Jae. Aku takut, sangat takut sekarang."

Sedikit ragu, Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya membelai punggung lebar Yunho. Sebuah kebiasaan yang dulu selalu dilakukannya saat sahabatnya itu menghadapi sebuah masalah.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku Jae. Sampai kapanpun, berjanjilah padaku." Pintanya. Namun Jaejoong masih bungkam, ia tidak tau harus menjawab seperti apa. Jaejoong melepas pelukan Yunho. Sepasang iris matanya menatap kedalam bola mata pria dihadapannya.

"Maaf... aku tidak bisa menjanjikan itu. Yun_"

Brak

Jaejoong terkejut bukan main saat Yunho memukul kaca pintu mobil di sampingnya. Kedua doe eyesnya langsung terpejam dengan wajah mengernyit. Apa Yunho sudah benar-benar gila? Pikirnya.

"Aku menginginkan dirimu Jae. Bukan permintaan maafmu dan aku tidak menerima permintaan maaf." Ucap namja Jung itu final. Ada nada kecewa terselip dalam ucapannya.

Jaejoong menggeleng lemah.

Klek

Hingga pintu mobil itu terbuka. Yunho tertegun melihatnya. Ia lupa belum mengunci pintu mobil, namun sudah terlambat saat dilihatnya Jaejoong beranjak dan pergi meninggalkanya. Yunho terlihat seperti orang yang benar-benar kebingungan. Ia mengikuti Jaejoong dan meninggalkan mobilnya begitu saja. "Jae!" panggilnya.

"Jae. Beri aku alasan kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku? Apa salahku? Kenapa kau selalu mencoba menutupi perasaanmu padaku. Kau tau dan akupun juga tau bahwa kita sama-sama saling menyukai. Kenapa kau masih mengelaknya? Kenapa kau membohongi perasaanmu sendiri?" nafas Yunho memburu setelah menumpahkan semua isi hatinya. Telapak tangannya masih kuat menggenggam jemari Jaejoong.

"Seandainya kau memberikanku sebuah pilihan. Aku akan rela menjadi serpihan kaca untukmu, agar saat kau melihatku. Kau akan melihat dirimu sendiri Yunho-ya."

"Jangan bermain teka-teki denganku Jae."

Jaejoong menggeleng dan menutup matanya. Ia ingin mengatakan pada Yunho semuanya. Tetapi hatinya terasa berat jika harus membiarkan laki-laki itu tau bahwa dirinyalah penyebab utama masalah ini.

Karena Yunho yang egois. Karena dia yang memaksakan keinginannya. Karena dia yang menetapkan apapun yang menjadi pilihannya adalah yang terbaik. Padahal kenyataannya sangat berbeda jauh.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja." Jaejoong melepas genggaman tangan Yunho dan berjalan menjauh.

"Kalau kau tidak bicara, bagaimana aku tahu kesalahanku Jae. Bagaimana aku akan memperbaikinya? Bagaimana aku membuat hubungan kita menjadi seperti dulu lagi?" tanya Yunho frustasi.

"Jaejoong-ah. Ku mohon katakan padaku sebuah kebenaran tentang perasaanmu. Sekali saja, aku akan menanggungnya meskipun itu adalah kebenaran yang menyakitkan sekalipun."

"Kau tidak mengerti Yunho..." Jaejoong berbalik dan mengerang dalam keputusasaan. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Yunho. Tapi apa yang dikatakan laki-laki itu benar. Jika Jaejoong diam, semuanya tidak akan pernah terselesaikan.

"Aku tidak akan mengerti kalau kau tidak bicara."

"Astaga. Demi Tuhan Yunho. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa bersalah. Tapi kalau kau benar-benar ingin tau apa yang kurasakan, alasan kenapa aku menjauh. Ku mohon ingatlah saat-saat terakihir sebelum kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku tiga tahun yang lalu. Saat-saat waktu kita masih menjadi seorang sahabat. Jika kau sudah menyadarinya, kau bisa menemuiku, tapi jika tidak. Aku berjanji, aku akan menghilang selamanya dari kehidupanmu."

Yunho termangu oleh ucapan Jaejoong. Ia hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan Jaejoong kembali pergi dari hadapannya.

Pikirannya melayang pada masa-masa dimana ia masih menjadi sahabat Jaejoong. Masa setelah ia mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong sama seperti dirinya. Seorang yang mencintai sesama jenis.

Hatinya berdenyut tiba-tiba. Dia terkesiap, keadaan itu melayang-layang dalam pikirannya. Yunho masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana sikapnya yang berubah drastis begitu mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong juga mencintainya, menginginkannya.

Ia ingat saat membuang buku tugas yang dititipkan Kim Junsu padanya untuk diberikan kepada Jaejoong. Yunho pernah memukul Park Yoochun saat bercanda dan menggoda Jaejoong. Ia pernah menceburkan seorang yeoja ke dalam kolam ikan di kampus saat terang-terangan menyatakan perasannya pada Jaejoong. Shim Changmin pernah menginap di rumah sakit selama seminggu karena mengambil makanan milik Jaejoong padahal ia sangat tau Jaejoong tidak pernah keberatan dengan tingkah namja Shim itu begitu juga teman-temannya yang lain.

"Argghh!" Yunho mengerang.

Itu adalah sikap protectifnya yang tidak menginginkan Jaejoong menerima kebaikan dari orang lain selain dirinya. Sikapnya yang tidak pernah ingin Jaejoong berinteraksi ataupun dekat dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Tidak salah lagi, Jaejoong pasti mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya saat itu.

Bruk

Yunho terduduk dan berlutut di atas rerumputan. Ia tau, bahkan sadar bahwa Jaejoong tidak menyukai hal itu.

'_Astaga Yunho. Ini hanya membuka tutup kaleng pepsi. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Tanganku tidak selemah yeoja. Arrachi.'_

Yunho semakin tertegun saat menyadari satu hal lain dalam masa lalunya. Saat itu...

"_Apa rencanamu saat lulus kuliah nanti?" Jaejoong tampak tersenyum sambil membayangkan sementara Yunho memandangnya dengan seksama._

"_Mendirikan sebuah restoran, aku akan menjadi kepala koki dan menciptakan resep-resep baru. menjadi kepala dekoration agar aku bebas mengatur semua peralatan untuk restoran kemudian aku akan menjadi kepala kasir agar tidak ada yang mencuri uang haha..." Jaejoong tergelak dengan ucapannya sendiri tanpa menyadari wajah keruh namja disampingnya._

"_Tidak boleh."_

_Jaejoong menoleh cepat ke arah sahabatnya. "Kenapa?"_

"_Karena aku melarangnya Joongie sayang." Desahan kecewa itu meluncur dari bibir Jaejoong saat Yunho mengatakan alasannya._

"_Padahal itu adalah rencana yang menakjubkan."_

"_Kau akan kelelahan. Kau bisa mengandalkanku. Aku siap menjadi apapun yang kau butuhkan. Aku akan selalu disampingmu, kita akan hidup berdua selamanya."_

_Jaejoong terkesiap begitu mendengar ucapan Yunho. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memandang kedua mata Yunho bingung. "Apa yang kau bicarakan Yunho? Hidup berdua? Apa maksudnya itu?"_

_Yunho menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar._

"_Kau sangat aneh akhir-akhir ini Yunho-ah."_

_Jaejoong tidak mengetahui bahwa Yunho sudah mendapatkan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. Ia tahu bahwa Jaejoong juga mencintainya. Meskipun namja cantik itu mengatakannya dalam keadaan mabuk setelah menghabiskan dua botol soju miliknya. Yunho tahu Jaejoong belum siap mengakuinya. Karena bagaimanapun juga menjadi seorang Gay adalah kesalahan dan penyimpangan, sebuah dosa yang terkutuk. Yunho akan menunggu sampai Jaejoong siap mengakui perasaanya. Hingga sampai saat itu tiba, ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang berusaha mendekati dan menggoyahkan Jaejoongnya._

Seperti orang yang dilanda kebingungan. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya lagi saat kilasan kenangan di masa lalunya kembali mengusik.

"_Jae! Apa yang terjadi? Tanganmu berdarah. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa begini? kakimu juga berdarah hah?"_

"_Aku tidak apa-apa Yunho. Ini hanya luka kecil. Tanganku tergores pisau saat memotong cherry itu untuk hiasan cake. Aku meletakkan pisau itu sembarangan lalu jatuh dan mengenai kakiku juga. Bukan masalah besar."_

"_Kau berdarah. Lalu kau bilang ini bukan masalah besar? Aku tidak mau melihatmu memasak atau membuat apapun lagi Jae. Cukup sudah."_

_Prang_

_Jaejoong tersentak saat melihat Yunho membanting meja dihadapannya._

_Semua jerih payahnya hancur berantakan dilantai. Cake buatannya teronggok seperti sampah dihadapannya. Jaejoong merasakan hatinya berdenyut. _

"_Yunho!" bentaknya lalu bangkit berdiri._

"_Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya? Kau menghancurkan semuanya." Ucapnya mengabaikan tangannya yang tergores serta kakinya yang masih berdarah. Sementara Yunho justru memberikan tatapan menantangnya. "Ya. Aku sudah muak melihatmu terluka Jaejoong-ah. Jadi kumohon hentikan semua ini. Jangan memasak lagi, jangan membuat cake lagi, jangan membuka restoran." Ujarnya dengan nafas tertahan. Jaejoong menggeleng tidak percaya._

"_Demi Tuhan. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh dapur dirumahku karena semua pekerjaan dilakukan oleh pelayan karena Appa dan Eomma melarangku, karena aku seorang laki-laki dan sekarang kau juga melarangku melakukan sesuatu yang aku inginkan? Jangan gila Yunho. Aku tidak peduli siapun karena aku akan tetap membuat apapun yang aku suka. Aku akan memasak untuk siapapun yang bersedia memakannya."_

"Arghhh!" mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya, Yunho kembali mengerang. Pikirannya menyadari satu hal. Ya, alasan Jaejoong tidak pernah mau menerima dirinya menjadi seorang kekasih, alasan Jaejoong menyembunyikan perasannya dan kenapa Jaejoong menjauh darinya.

Semuanya tampak nyata sekarang. Ini adalah murni kesalahannya. Yunho menyadari bahwa sikapnya pada Jaejoong berubah total begitu dirinya mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong juga mencintainya. Bodoh! Yunho menyumpahi dirinya sendiri, betapa tololnya dia karena bersikap seperti penjara, pengekang dan pengendali hidup Jaejoong dimasalalu. Jaejoong jelas tidak menyukainya, karena itulah ia pergi menjauh dari Yunho.

Sebelum terlambat, Yunho akan meperbaikinya. Ia akan menyakinkan Jaejoong sekali lagi bahwa ia akan kembali pada Yunho yang dulu, saat ia belum mengetahui isi hati Jaejoong. Saat ia masih menjadi Yunho yang biasa.

Memutuskan kehendaknya, Yunho bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Ia bergegas kembali menuju mobilnya dan bersiap menuju pabrik. Jaejoong pasti sudah sampai disana beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

.

.

Yunho sampai di depan parkiran pabrik Ju Ahn satu jam kemudian setelah memutuskan untuk membeli makanan karena Jaejoong belum sempat menyentuh apapun untuk makan siangnya tadi. Ia menarik nafasnya mencoba menenangkan batinnya dan menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Jaejoong pasti akan memaafkan kesalahannya dimasala lalu hingga kesempatan kedua itupun akan berada dalam genggamannya.

Dia baru saja menutup pintu mobilnya saat mata musangnya di hadapakan pada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang serta berlarian menjauh dari pabrik. Suara alarm yang menggaung memecah perhatiannya.

Yunho tertegun begitu kabut tebal terperangkap oleh pandangannya. Langit menjadi gelap dan berubah pekat diselimuti oleh asap dari gedung yang terbakar itu. Tidak ada yang dipikirkan Yunho selain sosok itu. Jaejoong, dimana namja itu berada sekarang. Seperti orang kesetanan, Yunho menghambur ke arah pabrik.

SET

Ia menarik seorang ajhusi yang berlari kearahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa ini? Kenapa bisa ada api di pabrik?" tanyannya gelisah.

"Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Kami tidak tau menahu kejadiannya sajangnim."

"Kau kenal Kim Jaejoong? Namja yang berparas cantik yang bekerja di bagian _sample_ dan _fibration._ Tapi dia pernah menjadi seorang _operator produksi_." pria tua itu mengangguk. "Nde. Saya kenal baik dengan pemuda cantik itu. yang suka menjual makanan di pabrik bukan?" Yunho langsung mengangguk namun wajahnya berubah khawatir dalam sekejab.

"Dimana dia? Apa dia ada didalam?"

"Saya tidak tahu pasti. Tapi terakhir kali saya melihatnya, dia ada di ruang _produksi mesin molding_ **( mesin untuk membuat cetakan penutup pada kabel bagian bawah headset )** untuk mengecek hasil sample sajangnim." Laporan ajhusi itu membuat wajah Yunho menjadi ngeri. Ia menyentak tangannya di bahu ajhusi itu dan bergegas memasuki gedung yang baru saja diketahuinya.

Yunho menggeram saat seseorang menahan bahunya. "Anda tidak bisa masuk kedalam tuan. Apinya sangat besar. Anda akan terluka. Sebaiknya menunggu petugas pemadam kebakaran."

"Persetan dengan diriku. Orang yang kucintai ada didalam. Aku tidak bisa menggantungkan nyawanya pada orang lain. Dia adalah hidupku. Kalau kau menahanku untuk pergi menyelamatkannya dengan tanganku sendiri, aku bersumpah jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya, aku akan membunuh kalian semua."

Melihat tatapan tajam yang Yunho lontarkan, cukup membuat orang itu melepaskan pengangannya. Hingga Yunho langsung berlari masuk kedalam kobaran api.

Hanya luapan api yang mampu ditangkap mata telanjang Yunho. Asap membuat pergerakannya menjadi lambat karena menahan sesak yang menggerogoti saluran pernafasannya. Yunho bergegas menuju ruang _mesin molding_ berada. Ia mengerang saat lengannya menyerempet meja membuat jasnya tersulut api. Yunho langsung melepasnya dan memadamkan api itu. menggunakan jasnya untuk menutupi hidung serta mulutnya, ia masuk semakin dalam keruangan untuk mencari Jaejoong.

"Jae! Kim Jaejoong dimana kau? Jaejoong-ah!" rasa frustasi memenuhi otak Yunho saat melihat beberapa tubuh terbaring dilantai dengan wajah-wajah yang telah memejamkan mata. Ia tidak berniat untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang itu. Yang ada dikepalanya hanyalah Jaejoongnya. Satu-satunya orang yang ingin diselamatkannya. Melangkah semakin dalam, Yunho hampir saja tertimpa tiang yang dipenuhi api yang tiba-tiba roboh tepat dibelakangnya.

"Jaejoong-ah!" Yunho hampir menyerah dan kembali keluar, namun mata msuangnyanya tanpa sengaja menatap sebuah pintu hijau yang ada diujung lorong ruangan mesin. Tampak ragu, ia tetap menuju pintu itu.

Uhuk! Uhuk!

Suara batuk yang didengarnya membuat Yunho siaga. Ia meraih handle pintu itu. Mencoba melihat kedalam melalui kaca transparan berukuran kecil yang ada di pintu bagian atas.

Deg

Yunho tercekat begitu tahu bahwa orang dibalik pintu itu adalah Jaejoong. Ia langsung menarik handle pintu. Tapi keberuntungan tidak berpihak, pintu itu terkunci.

Semenatra Jaejoong yang melihat seseorang di sisi luar pintu langsung menghampiri kaca transparan itu. Ekspresi lega terpancar dari wajahnya begitu nama Yunho terucap dari bibirnya. "Yunho!"

"Jaejoong-ah. Bertahanlah, aku akan mengeluarkanmu secepatnya. Menyingkir dari pintu." teriaknya. Jaejoong hanya bisa membaca bahasa bibir Yunho. Ia mengerti bahwa namja itu menyuruhnya menjauhi pintu. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Jaejoong segera mengikuti perintah Yunho. Sedangkan namja Jung itu mulai menarik nafas dan menghitung dalam hati sebelum menabrakkan tubuhnya pada pintu. ia mengulanginya terus dan terus tanpa tahu sudah keberapa kalinya ia berusaha mendobrak pintu itu. Yunho frustasi saat usahanya tidak berhasil.

Melihat kembali pada Jaejoong yang sudah terbatuk-batuk parah dan asap memenuhi ruangan itu., Yunho benar-benar panik. Ditatapnya sekeliling hingga kedua maniknya menemukan _alat cetakan molding _ bentuknya memang kecil seperti batu, tapi paling tidak ini terbuat dari besi murni dan beratnya mungkin sekitar satu kilo.

Yunho mencoba menghancurkan handle pintu dengan _alat molding_ ditangannya. Berulang kali alat itu melesat dan justru menghantam tangannya sendiri. Darah yang merembes di sela-sela jarinya sama sekali tidak dipedulikan Yunho.

Arghh!

Setelah erangan sekaligus dorongan penuh ia memukulkan alat itu pada handle pintu, akhrinya usahanya membuahkan hasil. Pintu terbuka dan terdorong dalam sekali tarikan. Yunho langsung berhambur masuk dan meraih tubuh Jaejoong yang terhuyung di sudut ruangan kedalam pelukannya. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa dihalanginya begitu Yunho merasakan Jaejoong balas memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ada disini Jaejoongie. Aku ada disampingmu." Ujarnya penuh penenangan. Jaejoong mengangguk lalu keduanya bangkit berdiri. Mereka melangkah keluar dari ruangan yang sudah mulai dirembesi kobaran api.

Yunho meraih jasnya yang sempat dilemparnya beberapa saat lalu setalah mendobrak pintu. ia menyampirkan jas itu pada tubuh Jaejoong.

Dari kejauhan mereka bisa mendengar bunyi sirine pemadam kebakaran yang mungkin telah tiba di pabrik Ju Ahn. Jaejoong menatap Yunho saat namja itu memeluk tubuhnya dan menghindarkannya dari lahapan api. Menyingkirkan tiang-tiang yang menghalangi jalan mereka. "Terimakasih Yunho." Ungkap Jaejoong lirih namun masih bisa didengar Yunho hingga membuat bibir hatinya terhias senyuman.

Begitu mereka hampir mencapai gerbang keluar, Jaejoong tersentak saat melihat sesuatu yang dipenuhi api tepat akan jatuh di atas kepala Yunho. Dengan refleks Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho kedepan hingga keluar dari pintu gerbang.

BRUG

Arghh!

Tubuh Yunho ambuk menghantam tanah. Saat ia menolehkan kepala kebelakang, sesuatu yang mengerikan itu membuat kedua matanya terbelalak.

"JAEJOONG-AH!" teriaknya kemudian.

**.**

**I KNOW YOU GAY**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

Dua hari kemudian Jaejoong terbangun dengan perasaan seluruh tubuhnya tidak mampu digerakkannya. Samar-samar didengarnya suara-suara tak jauh darinya. Dia yakin bahwa salah satu suara itu milik Yunho. Jaejoong mendesah saat menyadari tangan dan kakinya dalam balutan perban. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa remuk disemua bagian. Ia ingat terakhir kali hal apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Ya, mendorong Yunho dan membuat dirinya sendiri tertimpa balok kayu penuh api. Untungnya tidak ada luka bakar serius yang membekas dikulitnya. Jaejoong bersyukur untuk hal itu.

Pintu ruangan rawatnya bergeser membuka ketika dua orang namja masuk kedalam. Jaejoong melihat Yunho berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah kacau dan kusut seperti kehilangan gairah hidup.

"Kau sudah siuman? Gwaencahanayo?" Yunho menyeret kursi agar lebih dekat pada ranjang rawat Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu mengusahakan mengangguk dan tersenyum, tapi berakhir dengan hanya kedipan mata dan wajah yang mungkin seperti meringis. Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong yang bebas dari gips lalu menempatkan kecupan dalam di punggung tangan Jaejoong.

Saat Jaejoong melirik namja lain yang berdiri di samping Yunho, ia yakin bahwa laki-laki itu baru saja mengerutkan kening bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunho. Mungkin tidak akan aneh jika Yunho melakukannya pada seorang yeoja. Tapi seperti itulah seorang Jung Yunho, tidak merahasiakan apapun perasaannya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang menyangkal mati-matian tentang perasaan pribadinya sendiri.

Laki-laki asing itu berdehem mencoba menarik perhatian Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Menurut hasil penyelidikan, kebakaran yang yang terjadi di pabrik bukanlah kecelakaan belaka. Ada yang sengaja memutus kabel yang terhubung antara panel listrik dan menaikkan pembangkit listriknya tanpa pengaman sehingga terjadi consleting dan menyebabkan ledakan. Lebih parahnya lagi ledakan itu terjadi tepat disamping ruang untuk bahan kimia." Yunho menaikkan alis matanya. Ia menatap laki-laki yang diketahui Jaejoong adalah polisi setempat namun tangan Yunho masih setia menggenggam jemari Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong ssi. Apa anda bersama seseorang saat kejadian sebelum kebakaran itu? bagaimana bisa anda terkunci dalam ruangan itu? menurut dugaan kami, pintu itu sengaja dikunci dari luar agar anda tidak bisa selamat dari kebakaran itu."

Seolah berfikir sesuatu, Yunho menggeram tiba-tiba.

"Park Hwan Hwi." Ucap Yunho tiba-tiba. Jaejoong memilih memejamkan matanya saat Yunho menyebut nama itu. Tanpa Yunho sadari Jaejoong menggeleng dan sebutir air mata mengalir melewati pelipisnya.

"Pasti gadis itu yang melakukannya. Dia menginginkan Jaejoong, tetapi tidak bisa memilikinnya. Lalu gadis itu frustasi dan menyebabkan semua kegilaan ini. Kalian harus menangkapnya dan menghukum gadis itu seumur hidup." Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menggeleng dan menutup rapat kedua matanya.

"Kami akan menyelidikinya Yunho ssi. Kami akan memberitahu anda kembali jika menemukan informasi yang penting." Laki-laki dari kepolisian itu berangsur pergi dan menyisakan Yunho berdua bersama Jaejoong. Keheningan melingkupi sampai Yunho mengulurkan tangannya membelai wajah Jaejoong yang sedikit dihiasi memar.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Yunho pelan penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Aku berjanji akan membuat siapapun yang menyakitimu mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal." Janjinya, namun Jaejoong segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan menyakitiku saat aku sedang sakit bear." Lirihnya nyaris tanpa tenaga. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Lalu Jaejoong memanggilnya apa barusan? 'bear' entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuncah saat namja cantik itu kembali memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang mereka seperti dulu. "Joongie..."

Jaejoong menggeleng dan membuat isyarat agar Yunho menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan ragu Yunho menurutinya. Setelahnya ia terkejut bukan main bagitu Jaejoong mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Apa kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu?" bibir Yunho terasa kelu, tanpa mangatakan apa-apa laki-laki itu mengangguk. Sesuatu yang basah berkumpul di bawah kelopak matanya. Kapanpun siap keluar saat Yunho berkedip sekali saja.

"Bagus sekali." Guman Jaejoong sangat pelan di hadapan wajah Yunho.

"Apa kau akan menjadi Yunhoku yang dulu lagi?" Yunho langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyebabkan genangan itu akhirnya terlepas dan jatuh membasahi pipi Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak akan melarangku melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan?"

Menggigit bibirnya, Yunho menggeleng sehingga senyuman terulas di bibir Jaejoong.

"Terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku bear." Yunho terisak tanpa bisa lagi menahannya. "Bodoh. Bukankah kau yang menyelamatkanku eoh? Kau mendorongku dan membuat dirimu sendiri terluka. Kenapa Joongie? Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang kucintai merasakan sakit."

Tersentak, Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jaejoong dan menatap namja cantik itu dengan tertegun. "Jae... kau_"

"Aku mencintaimu bear. Saat tahu bahwa kau adaalah seorang gay sama sepertiku. Itu tidak berubah sampai sekarang."

"Oh Jae... kau benar-benar membuatku menjadi seperti orang gila." Yunho langsung merengkuh wajah Jaejoong dan mengecupnya bertubi-tubi. Menyalurkan kasihnya, perasaannya dan cintanya yang begitu besar pada namja cantiknya.

Tok

Tok

Ketukan pintu mengganggu moment penuh haru mereka. Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong dan tersenyum lembut. "Istirahatlah. Aku akan mengurus semuanya. " ujarnya kemudian beranjak pergi. Namun Yunho berhenti dan melihat Jaejoong saat merasakan sedikit tarikan di telapak tangannya. Jaejoong menahannya. "Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu sakit atau kecewa. Percayalah padaku Joongie." Janjinya hingga akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari ruang rawat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bisa mendengar suara Yunho yang memekik keras di luar pintu.

"Mwo? Gadis itu sudah meninggal? Tidak mungkin. Aku bertemu dengannya dua hari yang lalu sebelum kebakaran terjadi."

"Anda bisa melihat sendiri catatannya Yunho ssi. Park Hwan Hwi benar-benar telah meninggal enam bulan yang lalu akibat komplikasi pasca operasi."

"Ini tidak masuk akal sama sekali." Hardik Yunho dan Jaejoong mendengar kedua orang itu akhirnya meninggalkan koridor dengan langkah tergesa.

Disisi lain suara pintu yang berderit membuka, kembali mengalihkan perhatian namja cantik dalam balutan busana pasien itu. Jaejoong mengernyit saat memperhatikan sepasang kaki yang terbungkus dalam sepatu boot tinggi dilengkapi highheels sekitar 17 cm hingga menimbulkan suara ketukan pada lantai rumah sakit. Sebuah rok ketat di atas lutut dan jacket kulit mahal menyempurnakan penampilan sosok yang saat itu berdiri disamping ranjang rawat Jaejoong.

"Well, kau selamat ternyata." katanya. Lalu menyeret kursi untuk alas duduknya. Sosok itu menyilangkan kakinya dengan anggun kemudian tersenyum pada Jaejoong. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Kau juga berbaik hati mau menjengukku di tempat ini."

"Aku datang untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan padamu."

"Terimakasih atas perhatianmu Dara ssi?"

.

.

.

_**1 jam sebelum kebakaran**_

Jaejoong baru saja kembali di pabrik saat tiba-tiba lenganya ditarik seseorang. Ia menoleh dan melihat sosok Park Hwan Hwi, gadis yang beberapa saat lalu memeluknya di restoran kini berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan wajah manis yang dipakasakan.

"Bisakah kita bicara di tempat yang cukup tenang Jaejoong oppa?" tanyannya dengan nada suara yang sedikit dihaluskan namun tidak mengurangi kesan aneh bagi Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Aku juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Kau bisa mengikutiku." Gadis itu mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan bersama Jaejoong menuju ruang produksi di pabrik Ju Ahn.

"Jae! Yeaa... yang sekarang jadi orang _sample_. Kau lupa padaku teman. Menyebalkan!" Jaejoong berhenti saat teman sesama operatornya dulu Kang Dogun menyapanya. Laki-laki itu meninju pelan bahu Jaejoong lalu melirikkan matanya pada gadis yang berdiri disamping Jaejoong.

Park Sandara atau sosok Park Hwan Hwi yang menyamar itu memutar bola mata jengah saat melihat Kang Dogun yang mencoba bermain mata dengannya. "Yah, Jae nuguya? Karyawan baru?"

"Mianhe Dogun-ah. Aku sedikit buru-buru. Tapi lain kali kita pasti akan minum bersama."

"Okey. Aku mengerti. Jangan lupa kenalkan dia padaku." Jaejoong hanya memberikan senyumnya sebagai jawaban. Kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Saat pintu ruang hijau itu menutup, Jaejoong berbalik hingga tatapan doe eyesnya bertemu dengan manik turquose dihadapannya. Menghela nafasnya Jaejoong berjalan mendekat dengan kedua tangannya berada dalam saku celananya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" pertanyaan itu sukses merubah ekspresi wajah Sandara Park. Kedua matanya membola, salivannya tertelan dengan susah dan kegelisahan melingkupinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau sudah tahu bahwa aku adalah Park Hwan Hwi? Gadis yang kau temui di pinggir jalan waktu itu. Aku bahkan memberikan kartu nama padamu. Apa kau lupa Jaejoong oppa? Kau menulis nomor ponsel dan alamatmu di sebuah tissue tapi aku menghilangkannya. Kau tidak ingat itu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia berjalan mendekat hingga jarak tubuhnya dengan Sandara hanya berkisar beberapa centi. Jaejoong memajukan wajahnya membuat gadis itu justru memundurkan tubuhnya. Tatapan menuntut yang dilontarkan Jaejoong seolah memerangkap gadis itu. Hingga Jaejoong mendekatkan bibirnya disamping kepala Sandara dan berbisik pelan.

"Aku tahu kau bukan Park Hwan Hwi."

Deg

Sandara terkejut dan tubuhnya membeku. Ia menatap Jaejoong penuh tanya. Bagaimana bisa namja ini tahu yang sebenarnya? Jaejoong mengetahui penyamarannya. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui itu?" Bibir cherrynya menyunggingkan senyum saat Jaejoong kembali menjauhi Sandara.

Bersedekap dada, Jaejoong melembutkan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Suara. Kau memiliki suara yang berbeda dengan Hwi ssi. Meskipun wajah kalian sangat mirip, tapi suara kalian berbeda. Nada suaramu, cara bicaramu dan saat kau memanggilku. Semuanya sangat berbeda. Hwi ssi tidak pernah memanggilku oppa. Dia akan selalu memanggilku Jaejoong ssi."

Sandara tertegun. Setelahnya sebuah senyuman yang lama kelamaan berubah tawa itu terlontar dari bibirnya. Ia berdecak dan menarik nafasnya lalu menatap Jaejoong kembali.

"Baiklah, kau membuat kesalahan karena telah mengetahui yang sebenarnya Jaejoong Oppa..." Jaejoong mengernyit saat gadis itu menekankan kata 'oppa' untuknya. Namun sebuah perasaan nyeri tiba-tiba bergejolak di perutnya saat melihat wajah gadis dihadapannya berubah sendu.

"Kau pasti tidak melakukan semua ini hanya untuk main-main bukan. Menyamar sebagai Park Hwan Hwi, datang menemuiku dan Yunho. Apa ada sesuatu?" tanyanya lebih hati-hati.

"Geure, aku melakukan semua ini demi almarhum kakakku."

Jaejoong tercekat, hingga tubuhnya mundur beberapa langkah. "Apa kau bilang? Hwi ssi... dia_"

Sandara mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Gadis itu perlahan menumpahkan sebuah cairan kedalam sapu tangan miliknya lalu mengusapkannya pada permukaan wajahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian apa yang Jaejoong saksikan membuat namja cantik itu kembali terpaku. Wajah dihadapannya memang ada kemiripan dengan sosok gadis bernama Park Hwan Hwi yang pernah dikenalnya, tetapi bentuk hidungnya berbeda. Hanya mata mereka yang sebenarnya terlihat sama. Jaejoong mengamati dengan seksama saat gadis dihadapannya melempar peralatan yang baru saja digunakannya kelantai dan berjalan menghampirinya.

SET

Gadis itu menarik seragam kerja Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya erat. Jarak dekat itu membuat Jaejoong bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang tergenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Karena kau, eonni meninggal. Seharusnya dia tidak menyukaimu, seharusnya dia tidak tergila-gila padamu. Seharusnya kakakku tidak mengenalmu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa hancurnya hati kakakku seandainya tahu bahwa laki-laki yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta, ternyata tidak lebih dari seorang gay sepertimu." Geram sandara sambil menahan isakan yang seharusnya tidak lolos dari mulutnya.

"M-mianhe... ini salahku." Katanya penuh penyesalan. Jaejoong mengerti dengan sangat bahwa apa yang dikatakan gadis yang saat ini bersandar padanya adalah kebenaran. Sandara mendorong tubuh Jaejoong hingga menabrak dinding. Tatapannya berubah dingin. "Inilah alasanku datang menemui kalian. Aku pasti akan membalas kematian kakakku."

Jaejoong hanya diam, namun tangannya merogoh saku celana kerjanya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dan menggenggamnya. "Apa Hwi ssi menceritakan semuanya padamu? Tentang aku dan Yunho?"

Sandara menggeleng. "Aku hanya hidup berdua dengan kakakku meskipun kami terpisah di negara yang berbeda. Tapi kami saling mengabari satu sama lain. Hanya kami yang tersisa dari kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orang tua kami. Park Hwan Hwi dan Park Sandara."

Menelan salivanya sejenak, Sandara kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dia adalah gadis yang sangat baik. Tapi satu-satunya kesialan dalam hidupnya adalah mengenal Jung Yunho. Aku tahu semua isi hati kakakku lewat jurnal yang selalu ditulisnya."

"Dengarkan aku, ada sesuatu yang dulu sempat dititipkan Hwi ssi padaku. Mungkin ini bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Aku sudah menyimpan semuanya."

"Tidak ada yang perlu untuk dijelaskan lagi. Yang ku yakini sekarang adalah Jung Yunho, orang yang telah membunuh kakakku. Dan aku juga tau dengan membunuhmu, maka itu juga akan membunuh Jung Yunho."

Jaejoong tidak sempat mengelak saat Sandara membungkam pernafasannya dengan sehelai sapu tangan hingga membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri dan terjatuh. Setelahnya gadis itu berjongkok dan memungut sesuatu dalam tangan Jaejoong. Sandara mengernyitkan dahi saat mendapati ponsel Jaejoong. Namun ia tetap meraihnya dan meninggalkan Jaejoong begitu saja. Mengunci pintu kemudian menjalankan semua rencana yang telah disusunnya untuk membalas dendam pada Jung Yunho dengan membunuh Kim Jaejoong terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

_**Rumah Sakit**_

_**Saat ini**_

"Jaejoong ssi. Maaf mengganggumu. Aku ingin mengaku sesuatu padamu. Ini tentang perasaanku dan isi hatiku yang tidak mampu kuucapkan padamu secara langsung. Hanya rekaman suara ini yang mampu aku sampaikan padamu. Kim Jaejoong, Saranghae... Aku mencintaimu yang berhasil membuat jantungku bergemuruh, aku mencintaimu yang telah membuatku tersenyum saat membayangkan wajahmu. Aku mencintaumu karena membuatku memahami sesuatu. Tentang kau dan Yunho oppa. Kau ingat tissue yang berisikan alamat serta nomor ponselmu? Aku tidak pernah lupa ataupun membuang benda itu. Yang kulihat adalah benda itu ada ditangan Yunho oppa. Aku tidak pernah tahu orang seperti apa yang berhasil membuat seorang Jung Yunho benar-benar tidak bisa kembali menjadi seorang namja yang normal atau menyukaiku sebagai tunangannya. Hingga aku tahu dan melihat setiap kali Yunho oppa datang untuk menemuimu, dia bahkan diam-diam menangis sambil menatapmu dari kejauhan. Jaejoong ssi, aku tidak tahu semua alasan yang ada diantara kau dan Yunho oppa. Kau adalah seseorang yang luar biasa bagiku dan tentu saja untuk Yunho oppa. Kau mengembalikan Yunho oppa pada senyumnya, semangatnya dan juga kebahagiannya yang telah lama menghilang. Aku hanya berharap kau akan memaafkan apapun kesalahan yang pernah Yunho oppa lakukan di masa lalu dan semoga pesan suara yang kukirimkan ini bisa membuat kalian kembali bersama. Jung Yunho sangat mencintai Kim Jaejoong. Ingatlah hal itu Jaejoong ssi. Kembalilah padanya..."

KLIK

Sandara mematikan rekaman suara itu di ponsel Jaejoong. "Aku akan sangat menyesal seumur hidupku jika kau sampai meninggal Jae oppa. Setelah mendengar perkataan kakakku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tapi aku bersyukur Jung Yunho berhasil menyelamatkanmu tepat waktu. Jadi permintaanku adalah tolong penuhi keinginan Hwi eonni untuk bersama lagi dengan namja itu."

Jaejoong memejamkan mata dan menggeleng dengan senyum terbingkai di bibirnya. "Kami sudah bersama lagi. Yunho sudah menyadari kesalahannya dan aku sudah memaafkannya." Katanya.

"Mwo? Aish! Sudah kuduga, arraseo. Kalau begitu aku akan membawa ponsel ini bersamaku. Kenangan milik kakakku yang terakhir. Kupikir kau tidak akan keberatan." Sandara tersenyum mendapat jawaban anggukan dari Jaejoong.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa di balik pintu kamar itu seseorang tengah mendengarkan. Yunho menggeram dengan mata memerah menahan sesak yang merayapi perasaannya. Dia mendengar dengan jelas isi rekaman yang baru saja diputar dalam kamar itu. Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada gadis berhati baik itu? Kau memang laki-laki brengsek Jung Yunho. Batinnya memaki. Isakan penuh penyesalan lolos dari bibir Yunho saat namja itu menyandarkan tubuhnya hingga merosot pada dinding. Yunho meraup kasar surainya, menjambaknya kesal. Erangan dilontarkannya.

Mencoba bangkit berdiri serta menarik nafas panjang, Yunho mencoba membuka pintu kamar rawat Jaejoong.

Sandara bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan pekikannya saat melihat Yunho masuk kedalam ruangan. Turquose miliknya kembali pada Jaejoong yang tengah memberikan senyuman lembut dibibirnya. Menghilangkan kegugupannya, Yunho berdehem dan mendekati ranjang dimana Sandara duduk disampingnya.

"Nuguseo." Tanya Yunho berpura-pura. "Dia adalah temanku Yunho-ya. Sandara Park" Sandara mengangguk dan tersenyum kikuk, sementara Yunho. Wajah laki-laki itu tidak terbaca sama sekali. Benarkah Yunho tidak mengenalinya sebagai adik dari mantan tunangannya? Apakah Hwan hwi tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang dirinya? Gadis itu menepis pikirannya lalu bangkit berdiri. Menyibak rambutnya kemudian mengenakan kembali kaca mata hitamnya. "Aku harus pergi untuk mengejar pesawat." Ucapnya.

Sandara mendekati wajah Jaejoong dan memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut dipipinya membuat Yunho mengernyitkan dahi namun tidak berbuat apapun kecuali diam. "Semoga cepat sembuh." Serunya kemudian pergi tanpa sedikitpun menoleh lagi ke arah Yunho.

Jaejoong menaikkan alis mata saat pandangannya beralih pada Yunho. "Kau sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya bukan?" tanyannya tanpa sedikitpun terselip maksud apapun. Yunho mengangguk pelan lalu duduk pada kursi bekas Sandara. Wajahnya terlihat miris.

Yunho tersentak saat mendengar Jaejoong mendengus. "Sudahlah Yunho. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi. Bukankah kau sudah mendengar semuanya? Dia sudah memaafkan kita. Percayalah bear.." Benar kata Jaejoong, Hwan hwi sudah mengungkapkan semuanya. Gadis itu sudah tenang ditempat lain. Yunho memaksakan senyumnya. Sesaat keduanya sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing namun suara pintu yang kembali berderit mengalihkan perhatian Yunho maupun Jaejoong.

"Ya Tuhan Joongiee.. " Jaejoong langsung menutup kedua matanya begitu mendengar pekikan itu. sudah jelas siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Ibunya. Sangat pasti. Begitu dia membuka matanya kedua sosok orang tuanya sudah berdiri disamping Yunho dan menatapnya sedih serta khawatir. Jaejoong melirik Yunho dan diam-diam mendelik kearah namja itu. Sedangkan Yunho berpura-pura mengusap tengkuknya seolah olah dirinya tidak tahu menahu perihal kedatangan kedua orang tua Jaejoong yang seharusnya berada di Jepang.

"Jangan menyalahkan tunanganmu Joongie. Apa yang dia lakukan sangat benar." Seperti ditepuk dengan lonceng yang menggema dalam telinganya. Jaejoong terbelalak tidak percaya. Tunangan? Siapa?

"Eomma apa maks_"

"Eomma, Appa. Jaejoongie masih sedikit pusing. Lebih baik kita tidak mengungkit hal-hal yang berat terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak Yunnie. Joongie pasti tidak tahu bahwa kau yang telah membuat kami mendapatkan kebenarannya." Jaejoong memberengut dengan alis terangkat. "Kebenaran?" tanyannya tidak mengerti. Ayah dan ibunya mengangguk. "Yunho datang ke Jepang dan mengatakan tentang hubungan kalian. Sehingga kami tahu bahwa gadis itu mencoba menipu keluarga kita dengan mengaku hamil. Demi Tuhan Joongie, kami sangat menyesal tidak mempercayaimu..."

Jaejoong hanya menghela nafasnya lalu menatap Yunho. Namja itu justru nyengir tanpa rasa dosa bahkan mengedipkan mata nakal pada Jaejoong. Membuatnya langsung mendengus.

"Jadi... kalian akan membawaku pulang ke Jepang?"

Kedua orang tua Jaejoong menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Kita akan ke Vegas begitu kau sembuh sayang." Jaejoong semakin pusing dengan pembicaraan ini. Untuk apa ke Vegas?

"Kalian akan menikah disana bukan? Kami akan menyiapkan semuanya. Kau tenang saja Joongie, Yunnie sudah mengurus semua keperluan dan kami akan menangani selanjutnya."

Jaejoong sudah bersiap menyemburkan ungkapan terkejutnya, namun dengan sigap tangan Yunho sudah membungkam bibir plumnya. Yunho memasang wajah lembutnya dan berpaling pada kedua orang tua Jaejoong. "Eomma, Appa. Sepertinya kalian harus segera menemui dokter yang menangani Jaejoongie. Mungkin ada beberapa hal yang perlu di bicarakan." Ujarnya. Tuan dan nyonya Kim mengangguk kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka setelah memberi senyuman hangat untuk Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Begitu pintu tertutup serta bungkaman tangan Yunho dilepas. Jaejoong siap dengan seribu kata-kata menghujam untuk namja Jung itu.

"Yak. Apa yang sedang kaummpphh..."

Kata-kata itupun teredam oleh sebuah ciuman yang diberikan Yunho pada Jaejoong. Berkesan lembut dan dalam, penuh dengan cinta. Hingga membuat Jaejoong tidak mampu untuk melepasakan apalagi melewatkannya. Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak mau mengambil resiko memberontak karena tangan dan kakinya juga tidak bisa berkutik oleh adanya gips.

"So, we got married in Vegas eoh?" tanya Yunho dan mengerling Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu hanya memasang senyumnya lalu kembali mencium bibir hati milik namja yang telah mendapatkan dirinya, cintanya dan kepercayaanya.

'_**jika aku mampu memutar waktu dan menyadari lebih awal kesalahanku, mungkin dia telah menjadi milikku sejak lama. Aku mengerti bahwa apa yang menurutku terbaik, apa yang menurutku lebih penting. Itu semua adalah kesalahan. Hal yang terbaik dan terpenting adalah apa yang kupikirkan, kupertimbangkan, kubicarakan, kurencanakan, dan ku jalani bersama Jaejoongku, bukan kehendakku semata melainkan kami berdua. Ya, kami berdua...'**_

**.**

**.**

**I Know You Gay**

**Yunjae**

**.**

**. **

**Tamat**


End file.
